Hanging By A Moment
by ashly815
Summary: In one single moment Nathan Scott lost everything that was important to him. Everyone watched as he died slowly inside drinking away the pain.He wanted to go back and change it. In that single moment him and the lives of his friends changed forever.NALEY
1. Calling All Angels

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

_**AN: So here's my new story. It's different from my other stories but i hope that you like it. The first chapter is really long and will set up of the rest of the story. It's rated T for now but will be rated M for later chapters. Please just give it a chance and please review.**_

_**I need a sign to let me know you're here  
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me**_

_**By: train**_

_**6 months gone**_

"Lucas honey, it's time to get up," Karen yelled into his room. Minutes later a very dressed Lucas walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Lucas said walking up and giving her a hug.

"I thought that you were going to sleep the day away Luke," Keith said with a laugh.

"So what are your plans for this lovely Saturday?" Karen asked her son. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Mom, you know where I'm going," Lucas said. Karen just looked up and smiled at her son as she put a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Well then I'll stop buy for lunch," Karen said kissing his cheek.

"Did someone say lunch, because I'm there," Keith said sitting at the table.

"Yes Lucas me and my husband will be there," Karen said with a big smile.

"You guys are such dorks," Lucas said looking at the two. "Been married for four months and still acting like teenagers."

"Now is that any way to talk to your parents?" Keith said with a grin.

"Yea, when they're dorks," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"That hurt's Luke," Karen said smiling. The room grew silent as they ate there breakfast.

"Luke, I know that this is a difficult time right now and I just want you to know that me and your mom are here for you," Keith said putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"I know," Lucas said standing up and walking to the door. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," they both said at the same time.

He walked down the sidewalk that he did so many times, going to a place that had become like a second home to him the last six months. He could walk there with his eyes closed, he was sure of it. Six month's of walking back and fourth to the same place. He felt the wind pick up and decided to make a turn and see if a friend would like to join. He walked right into the house and right up to her room.

"Hey you," Lucas said sitting on the bed as she turned to face him from the computer.

"Is something wrong Luke?" Peyton asked.

"Just seeing if you wanted to come with me today?" Lucas said with a smile. "I could use the company."

"Sure, of course I told you that I'm here for you," Peyton said standing up. "Besides I was going to go visit today anyway."

"Now we can go together, strength in numbers," Lucas said.

"Do you think that he will be there?" Peyton asked as they walked out of her room.

"If he's not still drunk from last night, then yeah," Lucas said as they walked outside.

"We can take my car," Peyton said.

"Actually can we walk? It helps me clear my head, before I get there," Lucas said.

"Sure Luke," Peyton said taking his hand. They walked in silence as the world moved around them. With every step that they made brought them closer to there destination and Lucas felt his stomach become weak. He was used to it though. Six months of something happening and you just get used to it. You would think that it would be easier for him, but each day it got harder.

"Luke are you sure that your okay?" Peyton asked as she saw his whole body frame look like it was weakened.

"Yeah, just trying to deal with the pain, the only way I know how," Lucas said.

It had been six months and she watched the boy that she was in love with lose his spirit. He wasn't the same cherry Lucas Scott that she had once known and had stolen her heart. He was a sad and miserable person. She watched each day as he lost the person he was. She shouldn't be surprised, it was happening to every person that she loved now a day's. It was even happening to her, how could it not. They had to experience something that people go a life time without dealing with.

They finally made it to their destination; they walked down the familiar halls to the room that had part of their hearts and souls in.

……………………..

_**getting it off my chest**_

Brooke Davis woke up to her cell phone ringing in her ear. She opened her eyes and eyed her phone like she wanted to make it disappear with just the look she gave it. Seeing who it was she quickly sat up and answered it.

"What do you want?"

"_I just want to talk."_

"I have nothing to say to you."

"_Please Brooke, it's been six months."_

"Yeah you don't have to tell me, I've been living these very painful six months."

"_I'm sorry."_

"Are you? I don't think that you are one bit. Because of you everyone's life's changed. Everyone has been suffering, because of you."

"_I really am sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just hurt about him not wanting me."_

"Well thanks to you, we are all miserable."

"_Brooke please we used to be friends."_

"Yeah you got that right used to be."

"_Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"_

"Do you hear yourself? I'm not the one that you should be having this conversation with, you ruined his life. Do you even care?"

"_Of course I do."_

"You ruined everything. And now everybody's life is worse because of you. Doesn't it even matter to you, a little bit? Are you going to change a single thing because of it?"

"_Brooke!"_

"No I don't want to hear it, you're a bad person, and because of you everyone that I love is miserable. Don't call here again."

Brooke hung up her cell phone and threw it across the room. Six months of not hearing from her and she finally had the nerve to call. Six month's of waiting to tell her off and it was finally over with. She could forget about her, but never forget about what she did. But they all knew every single one of them knew that it was her that caused so much pain, pain that she could never take away. She got out of bed and went straight for her shower. Six months and Brooke Davis was not the same person. She walked around her one bed room apartment everyday wishing that it would feel like home, the way it used to but it never did. Everyday she would walk into her living room and see photos of the way that things used to be, but things change. People change, things happen that you have no control over. Good people suffer because of the bad ones. Tragedies happen, that's life, what are you gonna do give up stop fighting. No you deal with it, you take on the pain each day at a time and pray that there's a miracle still left out there.

……………….

_**Dying with guilt**_

Nathan Scott stood at the Melina Bridge looking into the water. He took the bottle of scotch and chugged another sip into his mouth. It felt the hard liquor pour down his throat, and move down his body. He loved drinking and over the last six months he had gotten used to it. He needed it. It numbed the pain, it made it go away, and the way his life was he wanted the pain to go away. Here he was yet again standing in the middle of the Melina Bridge looking down, if he moved a single step closer he would be gone, lost into the current of the river that ran underneath. He hadn't slept the night before; the dreams were driving him crazier than he already thought that he was. The things that would happen felt so real. He looked to the side and saw her standing there. Of course it wasn't her, but she sure as hell looked just like her. But this was not her, this was the mean evil her. She taunted him, tormented him. She was always next to him in her stupid black gothic clothing making him miserable. Saying things that the real her would never say.

"_You actually gonna jump today?"_

"Shut up!"

"_It's a question Nathan, are you going to do it today."_

"Please just leave me alone."

"_I'm here because you want me to be Nathan."_

"What I want is for you to leave me alone."

"_No you don't, because you think that if I went away then that mean's that she's not coming back. Isn't that right Nathan."_

"Don't act like you know me."

"_But I do Nathan."_

"Sure you do."

"_You've been coming out to this bridge everyday for the last six months with one thing on your mind, and that's to jump."_

"It won't take away the pain."

"_It might."_

"I just want it to end."

"_It can, just let go."_

"No your not her, she wouldn't be saying this."

"_Yes she would. Look at you. You're a pathetic alcoholic."_

"I lost everything."

"_See that's where you're wrong Nathan."_

"She's never coming back."

"_That's what makes you weak. You have no faith."_

"It's been six months."

"_She's been gone longer."_

"This isn't the same."

"_You're afraid."_

"Whatever just leave me alone."

"_I'll go for now."_

With that she disappeared into thin air and left him all alone again. People certainty thought that he was crazy walking around town talking to someone that clearly wasn't there. Everyone wanted him to get some help, but he wasn't the same Nathan Scott that listened to what people had to say. For six months he had been dying inside slowly. Most men wouldn't have survived what he went threw, but he did. The great Nathan Scott did, and he hated himself for it. She was right, he did come to the bridge everyday to jump, but something always stopped him. He wanted too, he really did, and this is after all where he lost everything. The wind picked up and his once short hair was now long and uncut. It flew around his head as he lifted his arms and closed his eyes like he was about to jump and end it all. End all the suffering that he was going threw.

…………………………

_**i'm not letting go**_

Lucas and Peyton stood hand-in-hand outside of room 223. He slowly opened the door and led them next to the bed side. They both took a seat next to the lifeless body.

"He should be here," Lucas said coldly.

"I know," Peyton said softly. To have to see someone that you care about with more tubes and monitors that you could count being a life line for them, is really hard. Lucas took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss as he closed his eyes.

They sat there in silence. Peyton brought herself to look around the room. Flowers were everywhere, pictures that Brooke had set up hoping that she would wake up.

"Hello you two," the nurse said walking into the room.

"Hey Brent," Peyton said with a smile.

"Don't mind me, I'm just changing her IV," Brent said moving to the side of the bed. He looked down at her and it brought a smile to his face. "Isn't she beautiful?" It wasn't a question; they all knew that the statement was true.

"Yeah she is," Peyton said looking at her friend.

"I feel like today is going to be a good day," Brent said changing the bag.

"Oh yeah how's so," Peyton asked.

"I can feel it," Brent said with a smile. He had been her nurse for the last four months, and he was very hot. He had blond hair, with these beautiful green eyes. Peyton liked the way that he was with her friend. He took special care of her, always checking on her making sure that she was okay.

"Yeah well it's been six months," Lucas said bitterly.

"She can still wake up ya know," Brent said.

"Would you quit saying that," Lucas yelled. "Everyday you say that, and guess what nothing's changed."

"Luke," Peyton said taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Brent," Lucas said.

"It's okay man, I don't know how I would be dealing if I was in your shoes," Brent said. "I'll leave you two alone." He walked out of the room.

"I just want her to wake up," Lucas whispered.

"We all do Luke," Peyton said squeezing his hand.

He smiled at her before turning his attention back to his friend. He felt a tiny pain in his heart as he saw the tube sticking threw her mouth keeping her alive. The heart monitor was beeping steadily like it always did. Lucas picked up her hand and gently kissed it again, as if trying to heal her broken body.

"Please Hales wake up," Lucas asked pleading. The beeping monitor stopped beeping and had one long line run across as the beeping dragged out. They both jumped out of their seats in tears as she flat lined in front of them. Her heart literally stopped beating as they were in the room with her. They jumped when they saw Brent and some doctors burst threw the door and immediately started working on her. Lucas thought that he would have a heart attack, and was thankful that he had taken his medicine that morning. He felt Peyton trembling as he held her as they both cried in each other's arms.

"Charging, clear," Brent yelled as he shocked Haley's body. But nothing happen, her heart still didn't have a beat. They did it again but got the same result, they looked at Peyton and Lucas.

"I'm sorry," Brent said softly.

"No! You try again," Lucas yelled as he let go of Peyton. This was his bestfriend he couldn't just give up. She couldn't, they couldn't survive without her.

"I'm sorry…"

"I said please try again," Lucas yelled louder. Brent did as the hopeless man had asked him too. He watched her friends come everyday for the last six months but she never woke up. He felt sorry for them. They all seem so lost without her. He looked at them and he felt like he had to give it another shot of them.

"Charging, and clear," Brent said as he shocked Haley's body again. The heart monitor started beeping slowly. Brent checked her pulse and smiled. "I got a heart beat."

"Thank god," Peyton cried into Lucas's chest. Lucas just closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief. She came back to them.

"She's still here," Lucas whispered into her hair.

"Guys can you leave the room, while we check a few things," the doctor asked. They both nodded their heads and left the room, going to the waiting room down the hall.

Brooke walked down the hospital halls, and stopped when she saw Lucas and Peyton in the waiting room crying. Six months ago she would be hurt by such a thing, but now things were different. She and Lucas weren't together anymore, they were friends. She rushed into the room.

"Hey is everything okay?" Brooke asked.

"She um….just flat lined," Peyton said letting go of Lucas and hugging Brooke.

"They brought her back right?" Brooke asked as tears started forming in her eyes. Her roommate, her bestfriend had to be okay.

"Yeah, they are with her now," Peyton said. Lucas walked up to the two of them and they all held each other. Six months ago this wouldn't have been possible. The three of them, hugging like everything was fine. But things happen in life that changes you; it makes you realize what's truly important in your life. And for all three of them it was friendship.

Six months ago Brooke told Peyton that their friendship was over, not even an hour later they were holding each other crying. They both loved Lucas, this was true. But that didn't stop them from needing each other. Lucas loved them both he couldn't deny it, everyone knew it. He was a completely different person with each of them, but over the last six months he only wanted to be one person, and that person was Haley's bestfriend. He watched as everyone around him died a little inside without her in their lives. Whether anyone believed it are not, she was a part of them, and without her they didn't feel whole.

"Is Nathan here?" Brooke asked. Lucas just rolled his eyes, angry that she would even ask. Of course Nathan wasn't here; he was off drinking his life away. Six months ago Lucas and Nathan were friends and brothers, now they barely even said a word to each other. They all let go of each other as Brent walked into the room.

"Is Mr. Scott here," Brent asked already knowing the answer.

"No he's not," Brooke said with a smile as she saw him.

"Just tell us," Lucas said getting annoyed. He didn't know why everyone always asked for Nathan, he was hardly ever here.

"Well as you know she flat lined, but we brought her back," Brent said. "But she didn't have a heart beat for a few minutes there."

"What are you saying?" Lucas asked. He saw the concerned look in Brent's eyes and it scared him.

"We won't know if it did any damage to her brain until she wakes up," Brent said.

"Thank you for bring her back," Brooke said.

"Don't thank me, thank Lucas. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have tried a third time," Brent said walking away.

"I'm going to go find Nathan," Peyton said. For the last six months she watched Nathan self destruct. He became a raging alcoholic who didn't even talk to anyone. He shut everyone out, didn't even let Lucas help him threw this. It killed her to see him this way, she knew that he felt alone but he wasn't they were there. They would never leave him, they needed him just as much as he needed them.

"He's at the bridge again, I saw him on my way over here, bottle of scotch and all," Brooke said as Lucas walked off. "I'll make sure that he's okay."

They both watched as the once best friends and brother's become estranged again. The very force that had brought them together was lying down the hall in a coma, and without her there it's like they couldn't get along.

_**losing it**_

Peyton left the hospital and made her way to the Melina Bridge. She arrived and saw Nathan standing over the edge of the bridge looking like he was about to jump.

"Plan on jumping hotshot?" Peyton questioned. Nathan's eyes flew opened as he heard her voice.

"Maybe," Nathan answered honestly. "I wish that I could go back and change it."

"I think that we all wish that," Peyton said looking out into the water. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough," Nathan said taking another swig. It would never be enough to make the pain go away.

"We almost lost her today," Peyton said. Nathan didn't even move he just kept looking into the water.

"I wish I could take it all back," Nathan whispered.

"This isn't you're fault Nathan," Peyton said.

"I just want it all back," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Peyton said as he moved closer to the edge. She was scared that he would do something stupid.

"I keep replaying that day over and over in my head," Nathan said as tears fell. "For the last six months, it just plays over and over again. I knew that something bad was going to happen to her, I told Lucas. The whole day I was worried that I would lose her that I couldn't even see that it was my fault it happened."

"You're not the person to blame Nate."

"It was supposed to be the happiest day for our lives, but it turned into the worst."

"I know," Peyton said softly.

_**the reason**_

_Flashback_

_6 Months Ago_

"_Don't say I never gave you anything," Haley said with a giggle as she put the crackerjack bracelet that he had given her around his hand. She looked over and smiled at him, as he smiled back. He put his eyes back on the road; Lucas would kill him if he let something happen to his car._

"_There's something that I have to tell you," Haley said with a smile. Nathan took his eyes off the road and glanced at his wife. Before Haley could have a chance to speak she saw the limo coming straight for them. "Nathan look out!"_

_Nathan stomped his foot on the brakes as the car flew out of control, the limo hit them from the side sending both cars off the Melina Bridge and into the river. _

_Lucas, Karen and Keith were on there way to meet Nathan and Haley to give Haley her purse when they came up to the Melina Bridge. One side of the bridge had clearly been hit, and Keith quickly pulled the car over as they all got out. Lucas was the first to notice the end of his car sticking out of the water._

"_Oh my God," Lucas said. Without even thinking twice he took off his jacket and dove into the river with Keith following. Lucas went straight to his car to look for his brother and bestfriend. He saw nothing and quickly came to the surface looking around as he saw Keith dragging out Rachel to the shore where Karen had ran too._

"_Call 911," Keith yelled as he went back into the car._

"_I can't find Nathan and Haley," Lucas screamed._

"_Luke they have to be in here," Keith yelled as he dove back into the water. Lucas did the same but he saw nothing. He came back up for air minutes later as saw Keith carrying Cooper to the shore. He turned his head and finally saw Nathan and Haley on the other side of the shore._

"_Keith I found them," Lucas yelled as he started swimming as fast as he could to them. They both were lying on their stomachs and Nathan had a protective arm around Haley, and Lucas could tell that Nathan had brought her to the shore. The sirens soon came and took every one to the hospital._

_They stood in the waiting room waiting to hear about anyone of the four of them. Brooke, Peyton, Deb, Skillz, Bevin, Junk, Mouth, Fergie, and Dan had all shown up. It felt like hours of them waiting as a doctor finally entered._

"_Mrs. Scott," the doctor said walking up to Deb who stood up._

"_Is my son okay," Deb asked as the tears fell from her eyes._

"_We don't know yet," the doctor said. "This is about your brother Cooper Lee."_

"_Please tell me he's okay," Deb said as Karen took her hand._

"_We did everything we could, but we lost him," the doctor said with sorrow. Deb collapsed into Karen's arms. "Does anyone know how long they were all under the water for?"_

"_No sir we don't," Keith answered._

_Everyone cried as the doctor left the room, for the loss of Cooper. An hour later they were told that Nathan was wake and that nothing was wrong with him._

"_Oh thank god you're alright," Deb said as they all crowded the room._

"_Where's Haley?" Nathan asked confused. He remembered her screaming for him to look out, but after that it was all a blank for him._

"_She's with the doctors Nate," Lucas said._

"_How is she? I need to see her," Nathan said trying to get up. His whole body was aching in pain, but nothing compared to the aching in his heart for her._

"_Nathan they will let you know when she's better okay son," Dan said. The doctor walked into the room._

"_Is Haley okay?" Nathan asked._

"_We still don't know," the doctor said. "I just wanted to let you know that Miss Gattina is okay."_

"_What about my Uncle Cooper?" Nathan asked._

"_Nathan honey he didn't make it," Deb said as more tears fell. Nathan cried in his mother's arms at the loss of his uncle and the uncertainty of his wife's fate._

_Hours had passed by and still no word on Haley. Everyone was back in the waiting room including Nathan waiting for anything. Nathan jumped up as the doctor walked into the waiting room._

"_How's my wife?" Nathan asked._

"_Can we speak in private," the doctor asked._

"_We are all family," Nathan said._

"_Your wife suffered a server trauma to the head, she has two broken rids, a broken leg. Now we just got out of surgery but she has slipped into a coma," the doctor said._

"_Well when will she wake up?" Nathan asked._

"_That's really up to her, it could be hours, days, weeks, and even months," the doctor said._

"_But she's okay?" Nathan asked._

"_We did everything that we could for her," the doctor said. "We tired to save the baby but your wife was our main priority. I'm sorry Mr. Scott but we lost him."_

"_Baby?" Nathan asked. "What baby?"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Scott but your wife was pregnant," the doctor said before walking out of the room._

_Nathan fell in his brother's arms as they both cried. "She was pregnant Luke." Nathan said in between sods. "She said that she had something to tell me right before the crash."_

"_It's okay," Lucas said hugging his brother._

_End of Flashback_

_**needing you**_

Peyton held Nathan's hand as they walked down the dark halls of the hospital. They reached the room and walked inside finding Lucas sitting next to her holding her hand. He got up and walked over to where Brooke was sleeping and put a cover over her. Nathan walked next to the bed and took his wife's hand in his as he sat down.

"Thank you for coming back," Nathan said as he kissed her hand. "Please wake up, I need you, we need." No truer words could have come out of his mouth. He was right; they all needed her in some way.

She was fighting it, they all knew this. Why else would she have held on for this long? She was strong, she didn't let go. Even in a coma Haley was fighting. She was fighting for her life and the lives for those people that she loved so dearly. She wasn't giving up and neither were they. Giving up wasn't even a possibility. He was right they did need her. They need her back so that things could go back to normal. So that they could be normal seniors, well as normal as they could be.

He squeezed her hand as he looked at her face, with all those tubes coming out of her, and it made him cry harder. He was supposed to protect her and he failed. He didn't deserve her. He closed his eyes wishing that he could take her place, and he felt her hand move in his. He opened his eyes and he saw her fingers moving.

"Guys, she's moving her fingers," Nathan said looking over his shoulder as they came running to the bed.

"Oh my god," Lucas said watching her.

"I'll go get the doctor," Peyton said leaving the room.

"Please come back tutor girl," Brooke said as Lucas took her hand in his.

All three of them looked on in tears as her eyes slowly shuttered open. When she finally had them open, she looked at them in fear as she couldn't move, so let go of Nathan's hand and brought it to her mouth, where a very large tube was in. The doctors rushed into the room making everyone leave. They stood out of her room waiting for the doctor's to say that it was okay to come in. It wasn't until an hour later that they finally sent them back in.

"Okay you can go in and see her, but I got to tell you she wasn't talking while we were in there," the doctor warned them before they walked into the room.

Haley was sitting up in the bed with her head against the pillow looking out the window next to her bed. The tube was removed from her mouth, as she clearly was able to breath on her own now. She had picked her hair up into a ponytail. Nathan rushed to her side and took her hand in his.

She didn't turn her face to look at any of them.

"I miss you so much," Nathan said with a soft smile. His voice was shaky. She finally brought her face to look at him, and he did like what he saw in her eyes. She pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Who are you?" Haley asked. They all looked on like it was some kind of a joke.

"Haley are you okay?" Lucas asked moving closer.

She looked at them trying to say something, looking for the right words but nothing was coming to the surface. She was reaching in her mind, grabbing for anything but there was nothing it was blank.

"Who's Haley?" Haley asked looking at the four strangers. "Who are you people?"

_**AN: Okay so here's a little info. Everything happened in season 1-3 but the shooting, so Keith is still alive. Of course the crash is different, but the rest is pretty much the same. Keith and Karen are married and pregnant. Lucas is not with Brooke or Peyton, and I don't really care who he is with so you pick, tell me if you want Brucas or Leyton. This is a Naley but they will have a little of the other's character's but it's mostly about Nathan and Haley. It's rated T for now but will change to M for some chapters. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Lifetime Piling Up

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: I glad that you liked the story, thanks for the amazing reviews. Here is the next chapter and it's just like the one Nathan had in season two when he was in a coma, but it's different because it's Haley so it's what her life could have been like.**

_**I can see my lifetime pilin up  
I can see it smashin into yours  
It was not an accident at all  
Open your window up - I hear you laughin**_

_**-talking heads**_

Lifetime Pilling Up

_24 hours ago_

"_Thank you all for coming out and have a good night," Haley yelled into the crowd as she finished her encore. Walking off the stage with a huge smile on her face, she walked to her dressing room. Her smile dropped when she saw him sitting in her room._

"_Good job superstar," Chris said with a smirk as he stood up._

"_Wipe that smirk off your face Keller," Haley said. After a minute of standing there she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You didn't do so bad yourself." Haley said with a giggle._

"_Are you kidding me? Chris Keller rocked the stage tonight," Chris said._

"_Well then why is Chris Keller the opening act for me?" Haley joked._

"_That's easy," Chris said watching her sit down. "You're beautiful."_

"_What's that got to do with anything?" Haley said wiping her face._

"_Everything," Chris said with a pout. "You get guy and chick fans, while Chris Keller is just stuck with the chicks."_

"_We'll at least you have them," Haley said with a playful smile. _

"_What is this Chris Keller bashing day?" Chris said walking next to her._

"_Sorry it's just Chris Keller makes it to easy," Haley said playing along with using his name for everything._

"_You know you want me Hales," Chris said. Haley couldn't control herself, she busted into fits of laughter. "You just wish that the Keller was into you." Chris said rolling his eyes at her laughter._

"_I wouldn't let the Killer into me in this lifetime are any other one as a matter of fact," Haley said with a smile._

"_Just hurry up the bus leaves in an hour," Chris said making his way out of her dressing room._

"_Where to next on this crazy sold out tour?" Haley said putting her guitar carefully in its case._

"_Joey's got this cousin that owns this club and he said we would play there in one night," Chris said smiling at her. "Some little hick town called Tree Hill." With that he left her in her dressing room alone._

_Haley changed into her comfortable clothes and made her way to her tour bus. Dropping her bags near the door for someone to save for her, she quickly went to her bed and fell asleep. _

"_What the hell are you doing Keller?" Haley said jumping up at the sound of Chris signing in her ear._

"_Playing you a wake up call," Chris said with a duh face._

"_I wonder if it's possible to unmeet a person," Haley said throwing her body back onto her little single bed._

"_He's giving you trouble Hales," Joey asked._

"_Morning Joey D," Haley said with a smile as she turned to her side._

"_Okay so you guys should enjoy playing at this club tonight," Joey said with a smile. "It's pretty low key. The place is sold out but it's just a bunch of townies, and I got Michelle and Jessica to swing buy and play a few songs."_

"_That's so awesome," Haley said sitting up. "I've miss them so much. Don't you miss touring with them Chris?" Haley said with a pout._

"_Chris Keller might miss the Wrecker's a little bit," Chris said his eyes never leaving the cords of his guitar. _

"_Haley can we fire him?" Joey said with a smile._

"_Believe me I've thought about it," Haley said playing along. "But the 'Keller' helped me when I was starting out, so I owe him this."_

"_You bet your ass you do," Chris said nodding his head to Joey._

"_I hate to see it if this guy ever makes it big," Joey said._

"_Well ready are not because I'm on the fast track to becoming a rock god," Chris said playing a fancy note as they both busted out laughing._

"_Okay 'rock god' pretty please make me some captain crunch," Haley said with her puppy dog eyes. Chris just stood up and rolled his eyes._

"_Alright Hales, but only because I love you," Chris said before walking away._

"_I love you too Keller," Haley yelled out to him._

"_So Hales, how you doing?" Joey asked throwing his paper down on the table._

"_Good I guess," Haley said smiling. "What can I say I love it, I love every night of it."_

"_Good because it's only going to get crazier," Joey said. "Right now your it, and you need to be touring."_

"_Good because that's what I plan on doing, this is my dream," Haley said as Chris placed the bowl of cereal in front of her face._

"_That goes of you too Chris," Joey said. "You are both amazing artist. Separate you guys would still do a lot, but together you could do even more. The duet is a hit, and we are going to keep on recording more."_

"_Sounds good to me," Chris said. "You Hales."_

"_I'm all in," Haley said before taking a bite of her captain crunch._

"_So when are we arriving in boring hill," Chris asked._

"_It's Tree Hill and we should be there shortly," Joey said standing up and walking to the front of the bus._

"_Do you know where we are going after this?" Haley asked._

"_I think Savannah," Chris said. They arrived in Tree Hill and Haley and Chris were in their dressing room as the show was about to start._

"_I can't thank you guys enough for playing my club," Peyton said._

"_Peyton right," Haley said with a smile. Peyton nodded her head._

"_Haley James," Peyton said shaking her hand._

"_Well we all know I'm Chris Keller so let's get this show on the road," Chris said walking out of the room._

"_Ignore him, he's an ass," Haley said as both girls started giggling._

"_My friend Brooke is going to freak out when I tell her that I met you," Peyton said smiling._

"_Well is she here?" Haley asked picking up her guitar. _

"_Yeah all me friends are," Peyton said._

"_Well I'll tell you what, how about after the show you introduce me," Haley said._

"_That would be great," Peyton said with a smile._

"_They are ready for you Miss James," a girl called from the door._

"_I'll be right out," Haley said checking herself in the mirror. "It was nice meeting you Peyton." Haley said before walking out of the dressing room._

"_You too," Peyton said following her out. She walked pass Chris and Haley and made her way to the stage._

"_Well Tree Hill put your hands together for Chris Keller and Haley James," Peyton said into the mic as the crowd went wild. She walked off stage just as Haley and Chris were walking on. "Good luck."_

"_We don't need it," Chris said with a smirk. "How you doing Tree Hill?" Chris asked the crowd. The noise got loud as everyone answered. "Alright Miss James let's give them what they want." The lights went out in the crowd and the stage was lit up._

"_You got it Keller," Haley said smiling at him before she started singing._

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

_She looked out into the crowd and she could see every face looking at her. There was way over a hundred eyes looking up at them, and her eyes connected with a pair of ocean blue eyes. Even as Chris began to play Haley's eyes stayed focused on the blue ones._

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  


_She could see the guy smile and it sent shiver's down her spine. She played countless cities, been on countless stages, seen millions of faces, but not one of those was the one looking back at her now._

_  
Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby  
_

_She had to remind herself that she was in the middle of a song. She was so nervous that she thought that she might forget the lyrics. But it was like her body was in autopilot; all the words came out of her mouth at the right time, but her eyes couldn't turn away from the blue ones looking intensely back at her._

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue

_Chris's hand made it to her back, and she saw the guys smile fade. She quickly moved out of his reach. When she looked back up the guy was no longer there._

Follow you  
Follow you

When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

_She searched the crowd looking for those blue eyes but she never found them and she never wanted to kick Chris Keller's ass more._

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?

_They finished the song as the crowd cheered. They went into their dressing room for a break as the Wreckers went on. Haley was sitting when Peyton and a brunette girl walked into the room._

"_Oh my God it's the Haley James," Brooke squealed running towards the Haley._

"_You must be Peyton's bestfriend," Haley said sticking out her hand for the girl to shake._

"_Brooke, Brooke Davis," Brooke said with a smile. "I'm captain of the Ravens cheerleaders. Peyton here is on my squad."_

"_I used to be a cheerleader too," Haley said with a smile as Brooke's eyes grew huge._

"_Three cheerleaders," Chris said in amazement. "My ultimate fantasy."_

"_Oh my God Keller," Haley said throwing the nearest thing that she could find in his direction._

"_Chris Keller just wants to put the offer on the table," Chris said with a smirk. All of a sudden Brooke started breathing hard, and waving her hand in front of her face._

"_Brooke are you okay," Haley asked worried. Brooke suddenly stopped and stared at Chris._

"_I can't breathe. There's no room in Chris' ego!" Brooke said as the three girls started laughing._

"_I think that I like you a lot Brooke, Brooke Davis," Haley said with a smile. Brooke gave her famous smirk._

"_Ego? What ego?" Chris said fixing his hair. They all looked on amused._

"_I feel sorry for you," Peyton said watching him. "I mean you like have to ride the same bus and everything for like months."_

"_It's cool he's my bitch," Haley said. Both girls looked at her in shock that she could say such a thing. "I'm joking." _

"_We knew," Brooke said trying to play it cool._

_Chris was so caught up with his hair he didn't even hear the girls discussing him. After a few more minutes of talking it was time for Haley to go back out and perform. Again she searched the crowd for those blue eyes but she didn't find them. She was in the dressing room packing her things when Peyton walked in._

"_Hey what are you doing?" Peyton asked. Everyone had already left the club._

"_Getting ready to go," Haley said picking up her guitar. _

"_Do you have to leave right away there's something that I want to show you?" Peyton asked. Haley looked at the clock on the wall._

"_I guess not," Haley said shrugging her shoulders. "The bus doesn't leave for another hour and half."_

"_Like they would leave without you," Peyton said as they both walked out of the room._

"_So where are you taking me?" Haley questioned as they got into Peyton's car._

"_You'll see," Peyton said as they took off. They drove of about ten minutes. Peyton parked the car and they both got out._

"_Karen's Café?" Haley questioned as she read the sign._

"_Best food in the world," Peyton replied. "You ready." Haley looked at her questioningly before following her inside. There was a group of kids her age standing there like they were waiting for her._

"_Welcome back tutor girl," Brooke said with a smile. Haley looked at her confused._

"_What?" Haley said but none of them broke their smiles from her._

"_We've missed you buddy," Lucas said smirking at her. "It's okay just come back to us safe."_

"_Huh?" Haley managed to get out. Lucas and Brooke stepped aside and the guy with the blue eyes was standing there with an assortment of purple flowers. His smile grew as he saw her. Her eyes locked with his and it was as if he floated in front of her to where they were inches apart._

"_What are you doing here?" Haley said barely above a whisper._

"_I'm here for you," Nathan said. "We miss you so much."_

"_I don't understand," Haley said._

"_I love you, Hales," Nathan said. "You don't belong here. It's time to come home."_

"_Nathan," Haley said suddenly knowing his name._

"_Do you trust me," Nathan said holding out his hand. She looked up at him and she knew the answer._

"_Yes," Haley said taking his hand as everything disappeared. Everything around her went black and she suddenly didn't know where she was. She couldn't move, she felt someone holding her hand and talking to her but she couldn't make out the words. With all her might she moved her fingers slowly._

"Guys, she's moving her fingers," Nathan said looking over his shoulder as they came running to the bed.

She heard the voice again as she struggled to open her eyes. They were so heavy, they wouldn't move.

"Oh my god," Lucas said watching her.

"I'll go get the doctor," Peyton said leaving the room.

"Please come back tutor girl," Brooke said as Lucas took her hand in his.

Their voices were desperate, and she tried harder but the pain was too much. She couldn't move her body, and she just wanted to scream in frustration. She felt the hand holding onto hers for dear life. With all the strength she had she pushed her eyes opened. She saw figures standing there but her vision was blurred. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She let her hand leave the figure holding it and move to her mouth, as she heard people rush into the room and surround her. Within minutes they had the tube out of her mouth and gave her water. They started asking her questions, but she didn't know what to say. They stayed in there for what felt like hours, checking the monitors, shining lights in her eyes, and mostly trying to get her to talk. She saw everyone leave the room and she didn't fell so nervous, she just wanted to be alone. She laid her head to the side on the pillow as she heard some more people walk into the room. She felt all of their eyes on her, but still she didn't turn to face them.

"I miss you so much," Nathan said with a soft smile. His voice was shaky. She finally brought her face to look at him, and he didn't like what he saw in her eyes. She pulled her hand out of his grasp scared and terrified.

"Who are you?" Haley asked. They all looked on like it was some kind of a joke.

"Haley are you okay?" Lucas asked moving closer.

She looked at them trying to say something, looking for the right words but nothing was coming to the surface. She was reaching in her mind, grabbing for anything but there was nothing it was blank.

"Who's Haley?" Haley asked looking at the four strangers. "Who are you people?" Nothing was coming to her mind. No matter how deep she searched for the words nothing came to her mind.

"I'll go get the doctor," Peyton said wiping a tear from her eye.

Nathan just stood there looking at his wife who didn't know him. He had waited for this moment for six months. He had stopped thinking that she would wake up, but yet here he stood in front of her bed with her looking at them like they were strangers.

"I have to go," Nathan said as a tear fell from his eye. He need to be drinking, he needed to numb the pain that was ripping his heart out of his chest.

"Nate, I don't think..." Lucas didn't even get to finish what he wanted to say because Nathan was already out the door.

"Where am I?" Haley asked looking around the room.

"You're in the hospital tutor girl," Brooke said moving to her bedside.

"Tutor girl?" Haley asked confused. Before Brooke could answer Brent walked into the room with Haley's chart.

"Please tell us what's wrong Brent," Brooke said with tears in her eyes. He looked at her and nodded his head.

"Why don't you guys go in the waiting room, while I take Haley up to run a few test and I'll let you know as soon as I find something out," Brent said. Everyone nodded their head and looked at Haley who was still starting blankly at them before they walked out of the room.

"Who are you?" Haley asked.

"I'm your nurse Brent," Brent said giving her a smile. "Now I'm just going to take you up stairs to run some test to see what's wrong with you."

"Okay," Haley said before putting her head back down as he and another nurse pushed her bed out of the room and into the a near by elevator.

_**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. The World Spins Madly On

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

_**AN: HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. SO I WANTED THE BOYS TO HAVE THE BASKETBALL THING, SO THE TIMELINE MIGHT BE A LITTLE OFF BUT I WANTED THEM TO GO TO STATE SO BASKETBALL WILL BE IN THE STORY.**_

_**Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on**_

_**By: the weepies**_

Nathan lay on his living room floor looking at the empty beer can's around him. The place hadn't looked so bad since Haley had left for the tour. It had been over a week since she woke up and he still hadn't gone back to the hospital. What would be the point she didn't know him are their life together. In fact she didn't even know who she was, so how was she supposed to remember him. Now today was Sunday and if that wasn't bad enough he had school tomorrow. He used to like going to school, being the big man on campus. He loved it, but he hadn't been that guy in a long time. Not since Haley. Sure he was still the most popular guy in school and all the guys wanted to be him, but he wasn't that same jerk that he used to be. She had changed him, made him a better person.

He hadn't played basketball since the accident. He didn't have it in him to pick up a ball and play. What right did he have to enjoy himself with the game when his wife laid in a hospital bed fighting for her life? Of course Whitey understood why he couldn't play but that didn't mean that the season was over just because there star player had walked away from the game. No the Ravens season was about to go into full effect with playoffs less than a week away. Nathan's thought's turned to his brother. They had barely spoken in the last six months. Nathan knew that Lucas was hurting almost as much as he was but the guy was always so hard on him. Cursing him out for drinking, not being at the hospital enough. Didn't he know that it hurt being there, that it killed him to see his wife lying there and there was nothing that he could do about it? But he knew that his brother was right, he should have stayed by her bedside every minute. But he was weak, he didn't have enough strength.

"Get up!" She yelled as she looked at him.

"Why do you keep on popping up when I don't want you too?" Nathan asked throwing a empty beer can in her direction.

"I'm a fabrication of your imagination so you tell me," she said with a laugh.

"Please just get the fuck out," Nathan yelled.

"Easy Nate don't want the neighbors to think that you are crazy talking to yourself," she said smiling as she took a seat. "Now why haven't you gone to the hospital?"

"It's none of your damn business," Nathan said closing his eyes.

"Just answer the question Nate and I'll leave," she said looking at him.

"What if she never remembers? What if she never loves me again?" Nathan yelled. "Please tell me."

"I guess that's up to her," she said. "But right now I think that you need to focus on you, and getting better."

"You being nice to me now?" Nathan asked.

"I only say what you need to hear," she said.

"I need her to come back," Nathan said.

"Nathan who are you talking to sweetie?" Deb said as she walked threw the door. Nathan's head shot up as he looked in his living room but she was gone and his mother was looking at him waiting for an answer.

"No one," Nathan said. Deb looked around the dirty apartment.

"Nathan look at this place," Deb said moving to the kitchen. She started picking up. "You need to stop this self destructing thing that you have going on."

"Mom please get out," Nathan said turning his head facing the wall Peyton had painted for after their London honeymoon.

"No I won't Nathan," Deb yelled. "Did you know that they released her today?"

"What?" Nathan said sitting up. "Well where is she?"

"You would know if you would have been at the hospital this last week," Deb said picking up the beer cans. "She's going to be living at Karen and Keith's for now."

"Well what did the doctor's say?" Nathan said looking intently at his mother.

"I only know what Lucas told me but she's lost all of her memory, they don't know if she'll ever get it back Nate," Deb said sitting next to her son. As soon as she sat down Nathan flew up grabbing his sweater and walked out the door. Putting his sweater on he jogged to the place that he wanted to go. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the Tree Hill cemetery and went to the place that had been so familiar to him over the last six months. He walked until he stopped the one he was looking for.

_Cooper David Lee_

_Beloved Son_

_And Brother_

"Hey uncle Coop," Nathan said taking seat in front of his grave. "I've miss you so much." He took his hand and moved his finger's along the engraved name. He sat there in silence just looking at the tombstone. He shouldn't have died, he was too young. Nathan remembered back to when he was younger and he wanted to be just like his uncle Cooper. Of course Dan wouldn't have any for that, always keeping him away from his uncle. He got up and started walking to the place that he hated having to go to. It was away from the rest of the graves. Sitting down in front of the one that he was looking for.

_Baby James-Scott_

_Mommy and Daddy _

_Love you_

"Hey buddy, its dad," Nathan said. People must think that he was crazy for talking to someone that was never born, but even if he didn't get a chance to meet him, he was still his son and he loved him. "You're moms awake now." He heard footsteps behind him but he didn't bother to move his head. "Who called you?"

"Your mom," Keith said keeping his distance. "She's worried about you Nate, and so am I."

"Well you've done your good deed for the day. As you can tell I'm fine so go back to your happy little family," Nathan said.

"Nathan I know that you're going threw a lot right now, but I'm still your uncle and you will respect me," Keith said raising his voice. Nathan just sat there not saying anything.

"How is she?" Nathan asked almost afraid of the answer.

"She's scared this is all new to her," Keith answered honestly. "Now the doctor's say not to pile to much on her, that it would be better if we let her remember on her own time."

"So she doesn't know about me?" Nathan asked turning his head facing Keith.

"No Nate she doesn't," Keith answered. "And I think that is good for her now."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nathan said standing up.

"Look at you Nate," Keith said. "All you do is drink all day, and drown in your self pity. What did you think that we are going to tell her about you when your like this? You're not the Nathan that Haley married; now I'm sorry son but we all think that it would be best if she didn't know that you two were married for now." Nathan couldn't help but laugh at him.

"So you're telling me that I can't talk to my wife?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, I didn't say that. We just think that she should remember on her own," Keith said. Nathan put his hands on his head and screamed as loud as he could trying to get all the anger and frustration out. "This sucks Nate, I can't possible imagine what you're going through now. I mean if it was Karen and our baby then I would probably be acting the same, but I just want you to realize that this is what's best for your wife. We all want her to come back Nate."

Nathan knew that he was right. Looking up defeated he nodded his head. "Alright Uncle Keith, I'll keep my distance." Nathan said. "I'll pretend to be her friend and act like one too. I won't tell her that we were married."

"I truly believe that she will remember everything Nate," Keith said patting him on the shoulder. "Now get back on home and help you're mother clean your home."

"Yes sir," Nathan said standing up.

"And while you're at it, get your ass back to practice tomorrow," Keith said with a smile. "Ravens are about to start the playoffs and they need their star player in shape."

"I'll think about it," Nathan said as he started walking away.

…………………..

"You're home," Karen said as Keith walked into the kitchen. "How was he?"

"Not so good," Keith said.

"I'm sure that he will be fine," Karen said kissing him.

"I hope so," Keith said. "I mean if it were you…."

"But it's not," Karen said.

"Where is she?" Keith asked looking around.

"Luke and Peyton are making her listen to music in his room," Karen said with a laugh. "But dinner's ready so you can call them all in."

"You got it babe," Keith said walking out of the kitchen. "Kids dinner's ready." Keith yelled from the living room.

"I could have done that," Karen said to herself as she heard him. Minutes later they were all sitting around the table.

"I really can't thank you guys enough for everything," Haley said.

"Hales," Karen said with a smile. "You've been family since you and Lucas were kids."

"Still," Haley said shyly.

"Buddy its cool," Lucas said rubbing her back. "We are just so happy to have you back."

"So Brooke was telling me that you're going to start cheering tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

"I guess I mean, she said that I was a cheerleader. I don't know what would make me become a cheerleader because it really doesn't seem like I would like it," Haley said. She was shocked when Brooke had told her this a few days ago.

"Oh that's because you wanted to spend more time with N……" Peyton quickly caught herself from saying his name. "With me and Brooke."

"That makes sense I guess," Haley said. "The food is really good Mrs. Scott."

"Haley please call me Karen," Karen said with a smile. "In all the years I've known you, you always called me Karen."

"Of course Mrs., I mean Karen," Haley said with a slight laugh.

"So you nervous about school tomorrow," Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Haley answered.

"Don't be, you will have us," Peyton said with a smile.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Keith said with a smile. They sat in silence as they continued eating.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm a bit tired," Haley said standing up. "Lucas are you sure that it's okay that I take your room because I could sleep on the sofa."

"Hales I told you it's fine," Lucas said.

"Okay then goodnight," Haley said before walking out of the kitchen and into Lucas's room. Shutting the door and sliding down to the ground. This was all two much for her. All these new people, all these things she didn't know. It's like her mind was black. There was just nothing there expect for the things that she had learned after she woke up.

She changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed. She soon drifted off into a restless sleep as they same dream played over and over in her head.

"_We are going to London for a few days."  
_

"_Doesn't it always rain there?"_

_  
"Oh yeah!"_

Her body flew up all full of sweat. Those words kept on swirling in her mind. She knew that it was her and Lucas talking but she heard someone else voice and she didn't know who he was. Putting her head back on the pillow she closed her eyes trying to get some sleep because she knew that the next day was going to be a lot for her.

………………………..

Nathan sat on his sofa watching sports center. He had arrived home earlier to a clean home, fully stocked refrigerator, and clean clothes. His mother left a note saying that she loved him and that he need to take a shower. He took shower and ate some food that she had put in his microwave. He spent the rest of the night watching sports center, he couldn't bring himself to sleep in their room. He jumped as he heard a knock on the door. Looking at the time and realizing that it was one something, he cursed as he made it to the door.

"Brooke you do realize that it's one in the morning," Nathan said walking back to the sofa.

"Asshole much," Brooke said sitting next to him. "I just wanted to stop by on my way home and see how you were."

"Look just because you live next door doesn't mean that you have to check up on me," Nathan said.

"Look Nate despite what you might think I was against this whole keeping her in the dark thing," Brooke said.

"You were," Nathan asked.

"Yeah I mean she loves you," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders. "Even if she can't remember you, I know that no matter what that she will always love you." Nathan couldn't help but cry. He knew that she loved him, but it was nice that someone else still realized it too.

"I just need her so much," Nathan said as Brooke gave him a hug.

"I know you do," Brooke said rubbing his back. "Now if she asks about you, I'll tell her that you guys were friends. It's up to you for the rest."

"I promise I won't like have one of my pity parties in front of her or anything," Nathan said as they broke apart.

"She'll be at practice tomorrow," Brooke said.

"So she's cheering again," Nathan asked.

"Yes and I think that since you have your own personal cheerleader then you should bring your ass back to practice," Brooke said punching his arm.

"Well if she's back then so will I," Nathan said smiling. "Thanks Brooke."

"See ya tomorrow Nate," Brooke said before walking out and going to her apartment next door.

Nathan laid himself on the sofa as he turned off his TV. He didn't know what tomorrow would hold but he was nervous as hell. His wife would be meeting him for the first time. A few hours later he finally drifted off to sleep.

An: Please Review. Next chapter Haley will meet Nathan and I can promise that the sparks will fly. Lucas will also asks someone out on a date.


	4. You And I Collide

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

_**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

_**By: howie day **_

"Good morning mom," Lucas said sitting at the table. "Is Haley up yet?"

"Peyton and Brooke are in there helping her change," Karen said laughing. "They have been in there of like an hour."

"Women," Keith said fixing himself some coffee.

"Excuse me?" Karen said with a smile.

"I love you," Keith said kissing her.

"You better," Karen said getting back to fixing breakfast. "Now Luke make sure that one of you are the girls are always with Haley."

"We won't leave her side," Lucas said. "Peyton, Haley, and I have all the same AP classes together so I'll be with her all day." Nathan and Brooke had a class with them third period but he was sure that Nathan wouldn't be at school today, still probably drunk from the night before.

"Luke if you could go easy on Nathan. This is all really hard for him," Keith said.

"I'm going to go check on the girls," Lucas said getting up and walking to his room. He knocked on the door and waited for them to say come in which they did.

"How's it coming along?" Lucas asked from the door way.

"Help me," Haley said as they all started laughing.

"Brooke can I talk to you for a minute," Lucas asked. Brooke stood up and walked to the door. "In private." They walked to the living room where no one was.

"Well," Brooke said looking at him.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Luke we can't do this again," Brooke said shaking her head. Her bestfriend was in love with him. She couldn't be with him knowing that.

"It's just dinner, we can talk," Lucas said.

"I'll go Luke," Brooke said. "But this is not a date."

"Whatever you say pretty girl," Lucas said kissing her forehead before heading back into the kitchen. He smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"You look nice Haley," Karen said looking at her. She wore a pair of low rider jeans with a green shirt. Her makeup was dark meaning that Brooke had done it.

"I think the word you're looking for is hot," Brooke said as they all took a seat.

"Brooke," Haley said not liking her saying that about her.

"She's right Hales," Peyton said.

"So you have everything that you need?" Keith asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"I was talking to Haley," Keith said.

"I know," Lucas said as they all started laughing.

"Yes sir I do," Haley said.

"We have to go," Brooke said. "Don't want to be late on her first day back." All the kids got up and started walking out of the house but Karen stopped Haley by the door.

"Something wrong Karen," Haley said turning around.

"I just want you to have fun and if you need anything don't hesitate to call," Karen said giving her a hug.

"I will," Haley said before getting into Peyton's car.

"Drive safe," Keith yelled as they drove off. He smiled at his wife before grabbing his keys. "I'm going to go make sure that he's up for school."

"You don't think that he'll go," Karen asked.

"I think that he's scared that she won't remember him," Keith said. "He just needs his wife back."

"I know," Karen said kissing him bye.

………………

"So this is Tree Hill High," Haley said looking around as they took a seat at a table.

"Doesn't it suck," Brooke said.

"It's not that bad," Peyton said with a laugh.

"I'm off children," Brooke said standing up.

"Where too?" Haley asked.

"Student council meeting," Brooke said giving Haley hug. "I'll see ya at lunch."

"Bye," all three said at the same time.

"I have to go too. Mr. Hardy wants to talk about my performance lately," Peyton said throwing up air quotes as they started laughing.

"In then there were two," Haley said as they watched Peyton walk away.

"It's not that bad Hales," Lucas said with a smile. "Not that long ago it was just me and you." Haley just smiled at him.

"So how long have you been in love with her?" Haley asked looking at him.

"Who Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"No Brooke," Haley said.

"It's that obvious huh?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah it is," Haley said.

"And to answer your question, for a really long time now," Lucas said.

"Do I have a boyfriend?" Haley asked. Lucas's head flew in her direction.

"Who said something to you?" Lucas asked.

"No one," Haley said shaking her head. "I keep having this dream. You and I are

talking about me going to London and then you ask about it raining over there and then there's this other voice saying yeah but I can't see his face." Lucas just looked at her.

"No Hales you don't have a boyfriend," Lucas said. She didn't have a boyfriend so it's not like he was lying.

"But did we have that conversation Luke?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Lucas said.

"Who was the guy?" Haley asked.

"Just someone listening to us," Lucas lied. The bell rang and they stood up. "You ready for Calculus?"

"That sounds hard," Haley said as they started walking.

"Don't worry you'll do fine," Lucas said taking her hand in his as they walked to first period.

…………………….

"Uncle Keith it's eight in the morning," Nathan said moving his hand in front of his eyes blocking them from the sun.

"Do you realize that you are late for school?" Keith said walking into the apartment.

"I'm not going," Nathan said lying back down.

"You have to face her sometime Nathan," Keith said. "Now are later."

"Well I choose later," Nathan said.

"Nathan if you're not dressed in five minutes I'm going to change you," Keith said. Nathan jumped up and went to his room. "And before I drop you off at school you are going to get a hair cut."

Minutes later Nathan walked out of his room dressed and ready to go. "Were you serious about the hair cut?"

"Yes," Keith said looking at Nathan's long hair. They drove to the barber and Nathan cut his hair short like it used to be then Keith brought him to school. "And I better not get a call saying that you skipped any classes for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Uncle Keith," Nathan said getting out of his car.

"Nathan just relax and have a good day son," Keith said before driving off.

Nathan arrived at school late as usual. He kept away from everyone watching her. He would watch her walking with Lucas and Peyton. No one ever left her side. They never let her alone for even a minute. She was smiling and laughing. He watched as so many people as they would go tell her welcome back and nice to see you again, everyone but him. He was terrified of her seeing him, not liking him. He slept in most of his classes; he really didn't care about school. They only thing that he could think about was Lucas holding his wife's hand for most of the day.

"You okay?" Brooke asked walking up to the table that he was sitting at.

"I'm great," Nathan said with a smile.

"Their just friends," Brooke said watching Lucas and Haley eating.

"I know," Nathan said watching them.

"So why don't you go over there and say hi," Brooke said.

"Not while he's around," Nathan said.

"You'll do it today though?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know Brooke," Nathan said standing up and walking away.

"Nice hair cut," Brooke said before he was to far away.

……………………

"So you brought him to school?" Karen asked behind the counter at the café.

"Yeah and I made him cut that hair of his," Keith said.

"Thank god it was starting to bother me," Deb said wiping the counter.

"He just needs some time," Keith said.

"Hopefully he'll realize what's important," Karen said.

"He needs to focus on his health," Deb said. "There were a million beer can's and pizza boxes all over his apartment."

"What's Dan have to say about all of this?" Karen asked Deb.

"Didn't you hear that Danny boy is in Washington on his Mayor duties," Keith said making both women laugh.

"He'll be back in two weeks," Deb said shaking her head. "I wish they would keep him."

"Amen to that," Karen said hitting coffee cups with her.

……………………..

"R-A-V-E-N-S go Ravens go," Brooke said showing Haley the cheer. Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you positive that I was a cheerleader?" Haley said. The rest of the squad was doing a routine with Peyton as Brooke taught Haley.

"Yes I'm sure," Brooke said with a smile. "I remember begging you to join the team. Being the great person that you are you did, so yes Hales you are a cheerleader."

"But wouldn't you rather watch Lucas get all sweaty?" Haley said pointing to the team. Just as she said this Whitey blew the whistle and got the team to form a circle around him.

"No I want you to get this cheer down Hales," Brooke said. "Now here it is again. R-A-V-E-N-S go Ravens go." Brooke said showing her the moves. Across the gym the doors flew open and Nathan Scott walked in with his gym bag. Everyone's attention went to him as the door made a loud noise closing. Haley took a few steps to where she was in front of Brooke and the rest of the squad.

"Brooke who's that?" Haley asked as her heart started beating faster. She watched him walk to the circle of boys. Brooke smiled as she answered.

"That's Nathan he's the one that pulled you out of the river," Brooke said. Peyton pulled Brooke back as Haley stayed looking at him.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked pointing to Haley.

"Looks like the heart remembers more than the mind," Brooke said with a smile.

Meanwhile back to the team.

"Are you sure you are ready to come back son?" Whitey asked. "Because I would understand if you weren't."

"Yes sir," Nathan said throwing his bag to the side lines.

"Alright now let's take it from the top," Whitey yelled. The boys went into position and started practicing.

"What do you think your doing?" Lucas asked as they were running down the court. Nathan had the ball dribbling it. Everyone was listening to them.

"Playing basketball," Nathan said passing him the ball.

"You know that's not what I meant," Lucas said passing it back.

"Shut up and play," Whitey yelled from the sidelines. Nathan dunked the ball and ran to block his man as they took the ball out. The other team got it to their side of the court but it was hit out of bounds and rolled right in front of Haley. Nathan took off running towards her to get it and take the ball out. Haley picked up the ball and held it out of him to take. He moved his hands to grab the ball and covered his hands with hers sending sparks flying threw both their bodies as he took the ball.

"Thanks Hales," Nathan said with a smile before throwing the ball in and running back to guarding his man.

"Haley you okay?" Brooke asked when she didn't move.

"I think," Haley said turning back to Brooke. "I think that she was in love with him."

AN: Please review


	5. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

_**She knows the human heart  
And how to read the stars  
Now everything's about to fall apart  
I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around  
I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around  
The trick is to keep breathing**_

_**By: garbage **_

"She said that?" Peyton asked as they sat at a table in Karen's Café.

"Yeah," Brooke said with a smile. "I don't know what happened but he grabbed the ball from her and she just turned to me and said that."

"Whoa," Peyton said eating her French fries. "Well I think that it's great that her heart remembers him."

"I knew it would," Brooke said with a smirk. "Project Naley has officially started would you like to be vice president of operations?"

"I'd love too," Peyton said shaking her hand as they started laughing.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Haley asked taking a seat with more fries.

"Nothing," both girls said at the same time.

"So tell me about this Nathan guy?" Haley asked as both girls looked at her.

"He's married Hales," Lucas said joining them at the table making a mean face to Peyton and Brooke.

"But he's in high school?" Haley asked confused trying to hide the fact that she was disappointed.

"Yeah he is Hales," Brooke said making a sad face. "They were totally in love so they got married." Brooke kicked Lucas from under the table.

"Ouch," Lucas said looking at Brooke.

"Be a little more careful next time Lucas," Brooke said stressing his name.

"Sorry," Lucas said as he started eating some fries.

"So how was your first day?" Brooke asked Haley. They didn't really get to see much of each other because Haley was in all advance classes.

"It was good," Haley said with a smile. "Surprisingly easy."

"I have a confession to make," Lucas said holding up his hand.

"What?" Haley asked looking at him.

"I forgot to mention that you are the smartest person in the school," Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah right," Haley said eating another fry.

"You kinda are," Peyton said with a smile.

"Did you notice that you are in all advanced classes," Brooke asked.

"You guys are serious?" Haley asked.

"Yes tutor girl," Brooke whined.

"Okay I believe you," Haley said rubbing her arm. Haley noticed Nathan walk throw the doors not noticing her are her friends, he walked past them to the counter obviously upset.

"Mom are you back there," Nathan shouted while he stood in front of the counter.

"Nathan is something wrong honey?" Karen said walking to the counter.

"I really need to talk to my mom right now," Nathan said looking behind Karen for his mother.

"I'm sorry but she isn't here," Karen said. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Can you make my wife love me?" Nathan said angry. Karen just looked at him with sadness. "I didn't think so."

"Nathan what the hell is your problem," Lucas said getting up. "You may talk to your mother that way but you sure as hell won't talk to mine like that."

"Lucas sweetie, please leave him alone," Karen said.

"You are Luke," Nathan said turning to the side to face his brother.

"And why is that Nathan?" Lucas said as everyone in the café looked on.

"You no I always knew that you wanted everything I had," Nathan said with a laugh. "I just didn't know that you would actually try and take it."

"We are just friends Nathan," Lucas said. "If you would stop drinking and actually be coherent a little then maybe you would see that."

"She's my wife not some girl," Nathan said. "Where is her wedding ring?"

"Boys what's going on," Keith said walking up to them.

"Nothing Uncle Keith Lucas here just wants my wife all to himself," Nathan said with a laugh. "Now where the hell did you put the ring Lucas. I know you have it."

"Nate," Keith said. "Let me take you home son."

"Right because this is his mother's café," Nathan said with a smile. "You're my uncle too you know. Just because Dan raised me doesn't mean you should treat my brother better than me. I didn't come here for a family discussion now I want my wife's wedding ring."

"Nathan…."

"No it's okay," Nathan moving away from Keith. "I get it now." Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on Nathan let me take you home. I have it at my house," Brooke said taking his hand and walking him out of the café.

"Lucas I ask you one simple thing son," Keith said looking at him. "To leave your brother alone do you have any idea what he's going threw right now?"

"I'm sorry," Lucas said putting his head down.

"Let me get this straight Lucas and Nathan are brothers?" Haley asked Peyton at their table.

"Yeah they have the same father," Peyton said.

"Why would Nathan think that Lucas has his wife's wedding ring?" Haley asked.

"I don't know," Peyton lied.

"Talk about family drama," Haley said eating her food.

* * *

"Here you go Nathan," Brooke said placing the ring in his hand. "I got it from the hospital when they released her."

"I'm sorry about the way I acted," Nathan said holding the ring.

"It's just I saw him holding her hand all day and then at practice when I got the ball from her I saw that she wasn't wearing her ring and it was like I couldn't breath ya know," Nathan said sitting down.

"Look I know that this is hard for you but the trick is to keep breathing," Brooke said handing him a water.

"So how did she like her first day?" Nathan said as Brooke sat in one of her chairs across from him.

"Great," Brooke said with a smile. "I mean we all knew that she loved school right."

"Yeah she does," Nathan said with a smile. "I used to dream about what our life would be like when we were older and she was always a teacher."

"That dream still could come true you know," Brooke said smiling at him. "She'll remember. I can feel it."

"There aren't words to say how hard it was for me to just do what I did in the gym today," Nathan said putting his head back.

"You mean talking to her?" Brooke said.

"I mean when I saw her I just wanted to run over there and kiss her and hug her and just never let her go," Nathan said as a silent tear fell. "It took everything that I had not to do those things when I saw her Brooke."

"It'll get easier," Brooke said reassuringly.

"I don't know how much longer I can take without her in my life," Nathan said. "I'm trying to get better Brooke, I am. I haven't had anything to drink all day."

"That's good Nathan," Brooke said with a smile. "You need to take care of yourself."

"I know," Nathan said looking up at the ceiling. "Thanks for everything Brooke."

"Just looking out for my bestfriend," Brooke said talking about Haley.

"I should go," Nathan said getting up.

"Alright I'll see you later," Brooke said closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So this is the mall in Tree Hill?" Haley said as her and Peyton walked threw the mall.

"The one and only," Peyton said with a smile.

"So what do you think Brooke and Lucas are doing on their date?" Haley asked as they looked at the clothes in suburban filth.

"I'm just happy that Lucas is finally smiling again," Peyton confessed.

"Wait do you have feelings for Lucas?" Haley asked. Peyton's look gave it away.

"I don't know," Peyton confessed. "I mean I love him. I just don't know if its love love are friendship love."

"I'm sorry Peyton," Haley said.

"Don't be," Peyton said. "I'm confused but I'll figure it out."

"So what's Nathan's wife's name?" Haley asked looking at Peyton. Peyton's smile grew.

"What's with all the Nathan question's Hales? Do you have a crush?" Peyton asked as Haley's cheeks turned a new shade of red.

"Just curious," Haley said turning her burning face away from Peyton's eye sight.

"It's okay if you do," Peyton said.

"No it's not he's married," Haley said turning around.

"His wife left him," Peyton blurted out.

"What?" Haley said looking at her.

"I mean like they aren't together anymore," Peyton said.

"He still loves her. I can tell by the way he was talking at the café. He wants her back," Haley said going back to look at the clothes.

"You are right about that," Peyton said to herself. "Let's get out of here. And remember what I told you."

"Right I remember. Brooke never needs to know that we came to the mall without her," Haley said with a laugh.

"Good girl," Peyton said smiling at her as they walked down the halls of the mall.

"Peyton?"

Peyton froze in place as she heard his voice. She had to be dreaming because she knew that he wasn't there. She was just hearing things.

"Mama." Peyton stopped breathing as she heard Jenny's voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Jake and Jenny standing there hand in hand looking at her.

"Jake," Peyton said dropping all of her bags on the floor and rushing over to them. Haley just stood there watching them. Peyton picked up Jenny and placed a kiss on her forehead. "What are you guys doing here?" Peyton asked looking into Jakes eyes.

"Nikki took off again so the judge gave me full custody," Jake said with a smile. "Now Jenny's all mine. Tree Hill's my home, you know that."

"I can't believe that your back," Peyton said hugging him as she held onto Jenny.

"For good now," Jake said with a smile. "No more running."

"Mama," Jenny said smiling at Peyton. Jake and Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the beautiful little girl.

"Hi," Haley said walking up to the two with her and Peyton's bags.

"Hey Haley," Jake said with a smile. "How's Nathan?" Haley looked at him confused as Peyton pinched his arm and pulled him to the side so that Haley couldn't hear.

"She got into an accident about six mouths ago and she doesn't remember anything," Peyton said filling him in. "The doctor's said that it would be better if we let her remember on her own, so she doesn't know about Nathan."

"Sorry," Jake said rubbing his arm. "Leave town for a while and suddenly everything has changed."

"Is everything okay?" Haley said walking up to them.

"Just filling Jake in here about you not remembering." Peyton said.

"And who is this beautiful little girl?" Haley said taking Jenny from Peyton.

"That would be my daughter Jenny," Jake said with a smile. "And I am Jake."

"It is very nice to meet you," Haley said not taking her eyes off the little girl. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," Jake said with a smile. "Let me buy you ladies dinner?"

"Okay," they both said at the same time.

* * *

"Lucas I said that this wasn't a date so you don't need to walk me to the door," Brooke said as they sat in his car.

"It too was a date," Lucas said with a smile.

"No it wasn't," Brooke said.

"I love you," Lucas said.

"Don't do that," Brooke said.

"What tell you that I love you," Lucas asked. "It's the truth."

"I have to go," Brooke said getting out of the car. Lucas did the same and followed her to the door. "You're not coming in."

"Never said that I wanted too," Lucas defended himself.

"Whatever," Brooke said unlocking the door. "Thanks. Tonight was fun."

"Is there anything I can do to make you take me back?" Lucas asked as she walked into her apartment.

"You can start by treating your brother like he is your brother," Brooke said before slamming the door in his face. Shaking his head he was about to head to his car but went to Nathan's front door instead. Knocking he stood there waiting for him to answer.

"Are you lost?" Nathan said when he saw who it was at the door.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked.

"Whatever?" Nathan said walking back to his sofa followed by Lucas. "So what is it Lucas?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Lucas started. "I know that I've been hard on you lately but I just didn't want you to give up."

"Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? Do you think that it's easy to see the love of my life walk by without even looking at me? She doesn't remember our life together Lucas," Nathan said trying to hold in his anger.

"I know Nate," Lucas said.

"I see her all the time," Nathan said. "Even when she was lying in that hospital bed she would just appear wherever I was."

"Have you been seeing things," Lucas said looking at his brother.

"I don't know maybe it was the alcohol," Nathan said.

"I want to help you threw this," Lucas said.

"Good because I need my brother back," Nathan said with a smile.

"I'm here little brother," Lucas said smiling at him. "That was to easy wasn't it?"

"Hey we are Scott men," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes we like to do things the easy way."

"You got that right," Lucas said with a smile.

"How about a little NBA Live?" Nathan asked.

"Game on little brother," Lucas said grabbing the controller.

_**AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS.**_


	6. Outside Looking In

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

_Paper houses,  
And fallen angels,  
And at time you can't see in front of you.  
Wasted moments,  
Trying to be someone I,  
Never wanted to be for you.  
But I feel my world coming back to life,  
My eyes are finally open again.  
Now I see it all,  
It a different light,  
Standing on the outside,  
I'm finally on the outside,  
Looking in._

_By: Nick Lachey_

"So she just took off like that?" Peyton asked Jake as they sat on her bed. They had just gotten back from bringing Haley back to Karen's and Jenny was sound asleep in Larry's room.

"Yup," Jake said with a smile. "One day she's telling me to bring _her_ daughter home early, and the next her room is empty with a note saying that she didn't want this anymore."

He wasn't surprised when he got the call from her parents saying that she took off again. He knew that it was only a matter of time until she did the same thing to him and their daughter again. He didn't know how he could have ever loved her at all. Now he just hated her, he wished that she would say away from them forever. She had no right to just come and go as she pleased and to hell with everyone else. That's not the way being a parent worked. He couldn't say that he hated her completely, she did give him Jenny and she was his whole world.

He looked at Peyton and he couldn't help but smile as he saw her. He had missed her so much in the time that he was away from her and it killed him that he couldn't see her everyday. He loved her, he really did. When she had flew to Savannah he was so happy that she was there. They made love and she shocked the hell out of him by the whole marriage proposal thing. Don't get him wrong he wanted to scream yes but she wanted it for all the wrong reason.

When she said she loved Lucas in her sleep it was like someone had stuck their hand inside his chest and ripped out his heart. He had never even experienced that kind of pain before. Now here they were almost seven months later sitting on her bed. Looking at her now he knew that he was still in love with her the only question was, was she with Lucas?

"She never deserved you guys," Peyton said with a soft smile. She hated Nikki with a passion. It's not like it was a secret after Haley's party when they had that fight everyone knew that they hated each other. It didn't help the fact that she was Jake's ex and Jenny's mother but she also slept with Lucas at a time when Peyton thought for sure that she loved him.

"She's gone now," Jake said looking at her. "As sad as it is for Jenny not to have her mother around, I'm glad that she's gone. Now there's no way that she can ever hurt my daughter again. I won't let her; she's already done enough damage to our lives already."

"I didn't think that I would ever see you guys again," Peyton confessed. When he made her return to Tree Hill it broke her heart. It made her feel like he didn't want her. Jake looked around the room with her red painted walls and her artwork everywhere. He noticed the sign that say's people always leave. His smile faded, no matter how many times he saw that picture it would always hurt to think that she felt this way. He then noticed the picture of Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton with the flaming heart.

"So…..are you and Lucas," Jake had trouble getting the words out, "back together?" Peyton's eyes flew up to look into his. She knew that it was coming she just didn't except to feel so bad when he asked.

"No," Peyton said softly. Truthfully she really didn't know how she felt. She would be lying if she said that she didn't love Lucas because he was the first boy that she ever loved, but the question was is she in love with him. Peyton didn't even have the answer to that herself.

"Do you wanna be with him?" Jake asked dreading her answer. He loved her, wanted to be with her and yet here he was asking if she wanted another guy.

"Jake I don't know….."

"It's okay," Jake said going to pick up her hand and holding it in his. "There's something that you need to know. I came back here to Tree Hill for you. I love you Peyton, but I also understand that you don't know what you want right now, so I won't pressure you are anything. Whenever you are ready, I'll be waiting for you."

"Jake I don't know what to say," Peyton said looking at him like she was so lost.

"You don't have to say anything. If you want to be with Lucas then I can accept that. Just think about where your heart is Peyton. Don't think about what everyone else wants, not me are Lucas, think about you. When you do decide you know where to find me." He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before walking out of her room to go and get Jenny.

She was left there sitting on her bed torn between two guys that she loved not really knowing which one truly held her heart.

* * *

"So how did your date go with miss school spirit?" Haley asked as she did some of her homework on Lucas's bed.

"It went better than I thought it would," Lucas said turning from his computer. He had just gotten back from visiting Nathan and he was happy that he and his brother were getting along again. Now all he had to do was try and help Haley remember her life before the accident and then everything else would go back to normal.

"Did you declare your undying love for her?"

"You know it."

"You did not?"

"Yep," Lucas said with a smirk. "We have a lot of history and I hurt her pretty bad the last time we were together, but I will not make that mistake twice. I'm the guy for her and she's knows it. It will just take her some time to remember it that's all."

"I hope she does," Haley said with a smile. "You guys would be so good together."

"You have no idea."

"So how did you and your brother become enemies?" Lucas's head shot up from the computer screen as he heard her mention his brother aka her husband. As much as he wanted to tell her didn't want to freak her out.

"We are fine now. I talked to him right after my date with Brooke and we cleared up a few things."

"So just like that you guys are fine?"

"Yeah well he was a little lost for a while and I guess I got mad at him from that so we drifted apart but I want to help him fine his way back."

"Does this have something to do with his wife that left him?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't, but that's all in the past now. He's trying to get better and that's all that matters the rest will just fall into place."

"I'm glad," Haley said with a smile. "For some reason there's this warm feeling inside of me at the thought of you to getting along." Lucas wasn't surprised about this. All Haley ever wanted was for her best friend and her boyfriend to get along, and because of her they did. They became brothers. A comfortable silence came between them and they both went back to doing what they were doing before.

"I think that I'll go for a walk," Haley said sitting up and grabbing one of Lucas's grey hoodies from the closet.

"Do you want me to come with you its pretty late?" Lucas said standing up from his chair.

"Actually I think that I would like to be alone right now," Haley said hoping that he would understand.

"Just please take your cell phone with you and try not to stay out to late."

"I won't."

With that she walked out of his room. She walked down the streets of Tree Hill like it was the first time she had been there. It was hard for her not really remembering anything from before the accident. Everyone just looked at her like she was going to save them from it all. She couldn't breathe when ever she tried to think about it. Whoever this Haley was before meant a whole lot to these people that she found herself caring about now.

She wanted more than anything to remember but it just wasn't happening. Aside from the same dream that was like on repeat in her brain she didn't remember anything besides that. Everyone was so nice and supportive but she could tell that everyone was hiding something huge from her. Like they all knew this secret that she didn't.

Besides that everyone was great. Keith and Karen were just wonderful with taking her in and just being there for her like parents. She did have a couple of phone calls from her parents who were in Africa at the moment traveling. They said that they would come back to Tree Hill to help her remember but she didn't want them to leave their trip for something that really wasn't necessary. Lucas had told her that her parents dream was to travel around the world and she didn't want to be the cause as to why they would stop their trip.

They called often over the last week hoping that every time she got on the phone that she would remember them but nothing happened. Her mind was still blank like someone had erased Haley James from the world.

Peyton and Brooke were just great friends and at first she didn't think that she would like them but she was clearly wrong. They were both different but some how she liked them a lot and she could see how they were all best friends. Lucas was also just an amazing friend. He was always there when she wanted him to be, and from all the pictures that Karen had showed of when they were younger she knew that they were the best of friends.

Then there was his married brother Nathan Scott. When he had first walked into the gym earlier she didn't know what the hell was happening to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she suddenly found it harder to breath, and her stomach was in knots as if her body was trying to tell her something. Then when he grabbed the ball from her and their hands touched it was like the most amazing feeling that she had ever felt. Then Lucas had to go and ruin it by mentioning his wife. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he got married in high school. That's totally not normal she thought. She really didn't know much about herself but she knew one thing for sure that before the accident she had to be head over hells in love with this guy. Finally she stopped walking as she made it to a basketball court next to a river.

"The river court," Haley said to herself as she looked around. Lucas went on and on about this place the other day, not to mention the fact that this was the picture on the walls of his room. Peyton certainly was good. Standing there looking out into the river she wanted nothing more than to remember these people. Jumping at the sound of a ball bouncing she turned around to see Nathan shoot the ball and make it perfectly.

He had just arrived to the river court because he couldn't sleep and he didn't even see her standing out by the river. She took off walking in the direction of the court towards him.

"Hi," Haley said as she got closer to the court. He looked in her direction as he held onto the ball. He didn't know what the hell she was doing here. He wished that she would just stop appearing.

"Why do you keep following me?" Nathan said turning away and shooting the ball.

"I wasn't," Haley said as she stopped walking and just stood there. He was being mean to her and it took all she had not to start crying. "Lucas told me about this place and I thought that I would come check it out." He turned back to her and he knew that it was the real her. She was really standing no more than ten feet away from him. He wanted to say something but the words weren't forming in his head. He took off walking towards standing right in front of her to where they were practically touching.

"Haley?" Nathan said as he reached out his hand slowly before touching her face to make sure that she was real. His fingers grazed her cheek and as if instinct her eyes snapped shut from the warmth that was running threw her body. She opened her eyes and looked at him and it looked like he had just seen a ghost or something. "You're really here?"

"You're….Lucas's brother Nathan right?" Haley said not moving away from him. "You're the one that pulled me out of the river." The way he was looking at her now was letting her know that along with everyone else he wanted her to save him as well. She held out her hand for him to shake. He slowly shook her hand.

"Yes," Nathan said suddenly pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. His eyes were closed and he took in the scent of her hair wanting to remember every last minute of it not knowing when he would be able to again. "I never got a chance to say how happy I am that you are awake." He whispered in her hair.

"Thank you for saving my life," Haley said. She was shocked that he was hugging her but she didn't mind. She loved the feel of his body on hers. Cursing herself in her mind for having thoughts about a married man she pulled away. "Can I ask you something?" He picked up his head to look at her.

"Shoot," Nathan said with a soft smile. God she was so beautiful he thought. Those gorgeous eyes that he hadn't seen in almost seven months were staring intently at him, and he felt like his life was finally getting back to where it used to be.

"Were we um…friends?" Haley asked nervously. He couldn't lie he was hurt by the word friends because they were so much more.

"Yes," Nathan said with no trouble.

"I thought so," Haley said with a smile. She took off walking towards the table and took a seat on top of it. Nathan sat next to her as the silence took over.

"So…how are you doing with everything?" Nathan asked. This was his wife and he really wanted to know everything that was going on with her.

"As well as can be expected," Haley said shrugging her shoulders. "Do I wish that I can remember yes, but being angry about it isn't going to make my memories come back."

"Only you Hales would think about the bright side of this," Nathan chuckled. Haley looked at him and smiled.

"I like your laugh," Haley said before she could stop herself.

"I like yours too," Nathan said smirking. A comfortable silence came between the two as they sat there looking at one another of a few minutes.

"So how are you?" Haley asked.

"Honestly no so good."

"I'm sorry," Haley said. She had no idea but she suddenly felt guilty.

"Don't be," Nathan said. "It's not your fault."

"I know it's just….you look so broken," Haley said looking into his eyes.

"I am," Nathan said wanting nothing more than to kiss her.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Haley asked. She really didn't want to hear about his wife but she didn't want him to keep everything all bolted up inside.

"Who?" Nathan asked.

"Your wife."

AN: THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ROCK!


	7. So Kiss Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day**:

**Ross****: I figured after work, I'd pick up a bottle of wine, go over there, and try to... woo her.  
****Chandler****: Hey, you know what you should do? Take her back to the 1800's when that phrase was last used.**

**_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
BY: SIXPENCE NONE THE RICHER_**

Haley looked around at the packed gym. The fans were going crazy in the stands waiting for the Ravens to make it out of the locker room. They were playing the Bear Creek Warriors and it was their first game in the playoffs. Haley looked to her side and saw Brooke and Peyton laughing and talking, they were actually having a good time at this. She looked at her uniform and she felt so uncomfortable. She just didn't fit in, and she wondered why she ever joined cheerleading in the first place. She held the pom-pom's in her hands tight like it was her life line.

She looked out into the stands again and saw Keith and Karen holding Jenny as they waved at her. It had been four days since she had run into Nathan at the river court. She was so angry at herself for asking Nathan about his wife. It hurt her so much to hear him talking about how perfect and beautiful she was. It just made her realize that they would never be together. His eyes lit up when he talked about her and suddenly he didn't look so broken. She felt so mad at herself for hating the fact that he loved his wife so much.

Hearing the crowd starting to stomp their feet louder and louder Haley turned to Brooke. "What is the big deal with this game?" Brooke looked at her with a smile.

"It's Nathan's first game back since the accident," Brooke said before wiggling her eyebrows and then starting to talk to Peyton again.

"Wait Brooke why hasn't he played since the accident?" Haley asked. She couldn't help herself she really wanted to know everything about him. Brooke turned and looked at her and Haley could tell by her facial expression that she didn't want to talk about it.

"He just didn't have a reason to play anymore," Brooke said with a frown. Haley wondered what she meant by that but before she could ask the team came running on to the court. Haley smiled as she saw Lucas taking off his sweats before grabbing a ball. She then saw Nathan and at the sight of him she couldn't breath. She couldn't see anything around her but him as he bounced the ball like it was nothing, jumping up and grabbing the rim with his hands as the ball flew inside and the fans went wild. He was really amazing Haley had to admit. They had talked since that day but Haley dare not mention his wife. Her heart couldn't take it. Her smile grew as he took off running in her direction.

"Good luck," Haley said as he stood in front of her. He threw her his famous smirk.

"With you here I don't need it!"

"Alright bring it in," Whitey yelled to his team. Nathan turned his head looking at the old man before turning back to his wife.

"You better get going," Haley said looking at Whitey as he watched them.

"Just one quick question," Nathan said looking her up in down in her cheer uniform. Haley felt her cheeks become warm. "Do you believe in destiny Hales?" He looked at her waiting for the answer.

"Yeah, I guess so," Haley said with a smile. He nodded his head before taking off towards his teammates.

"What was that about?" Peyton said with a smile.

"Nothing," Haley said hoping that her cheeks weren't still red.

"If that's your story tutor girl," Brooke said smirking before turning her eyes back on the guys.

"And ladies and gentlemen you guys are in for a real treat tonight. Tonight we have two star players returning to the Ravens roaster. Jake Jaglieski and our star player Nathan Scott." Mouth yelled into the mic as the crowd went crazy.

"Whoa these people really like this game huh," Haley said looking at Brooke and Peyton.

"Yeah well what are you gonna do," Peyton said shrugging her shoulders as the game started.

* * *

"Scott with the game winning shot. Oh and he makes it." 

Nathan's hands flew up as the ball went right into the net. He didn't care about his teammates are the fans at the moment. All he cared about was his wife. He turned towards the cheerleaders and saw Haley running towards him. She ran right past him and jumped into Lucas's arms and Nathan felt like he was going to be sick.

"Good game Nate," Peyton said smiling at him before they turned their attention back to Lucas and Haley still in his arms.

"You were so great," Haley said as he put her down.

"I only played a little in the game," Lucas said laughing.

"So you scored a lot," Haley said laughing. "And your shots were really hard."

"Thank you," Lucas said smiling at his bestfriend. He looked up and saw his brother's eyes on him and he felt so horrible. That should be Nathan that she was talking to, not him.

"What's wrong?" Haley said before following his eye sight to Nathan. He looked so hurt by them talking and Haley didn't understand why.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Clair said as her squad got closer. "If it isn't the suckest cheer squad in all the land."

"Is this whore serious?" Peyton said looking at Brooke as they just stood there.

"Pipe down goldilocks," Clair said stopping as they got in front of them.

"Do you want your ass kicked?" Brooke said.

"Our basketball team sucks just as much as you do," Clair said as her squad started laughing.

"You weren't saying that when I won your award," Brooke said.

"Please the judges felt sorry for you," Clair said. "Now out of my way." Clair said moving passed Brooke and Peyton and up to Nathan.

"Hey Scott nice moves on the court it's nice to have you back," Clair said smiling up at him.

"I don't like her do I?" Haley said standing next to Brooke and Peyton said they watched her.

"I heard about your wife," Clair said moving her arm to his chest. "That's really sad; maybe you want to get together later."

"This bitch is so dead," Brooke said trying to move but Peyton held her back. "She is so not worth it."

"Dream on slut," Nathan said removing her hand from his chest. "I'm sure one of your loser players will fuck you tonight." Clair just walked away as Brooke and Peyton started laughing.

"Nathan that was so amazing," Brooke said giving him a hug. "Although I wish that you could have made her cry."

"It's all about you Brooke," Nathan said with a smirk.

"You know it," Brooke said giving him a wink.

"Do I drink because I think that I need a drink?" Haley asked Peyton as she watched Nathan and Brooke in their friendly banter.

"No, no, no we have to be up for the charity carnival early," Brooke said grabbing Haley's hand and walking towards the doors.

"Good game Nathan," Haley said as they walked past him.

"Night everybody," Brooke yelled as they walked out of the gym doors.

* * *

"Haley I don't think that it's a good idea," Brooke said holding her clip board. 

"I'm off to the dunking booth," Peyton said sarcastically.

"Put a smile on your face P. Sawyer," Brooke shouted as she watched her friend walk away.

"Please Brooke," Haley whined.

"You are not working the kissing booth," Brooke said checking something on her clip board. "Tim better bring the balloons soon are he's dead." Haley grabbed the clip board and wrote her name down and took off towards the kissing booth.

"See ya Brookie monster," Haley said smiling before blowing her a kiss. "It's for charity."

"Tutor girl really bad idea," Brooke shouted as Theresa walked up to her.

"So am I at the kissing booth are not," Theresa said folding her arms across her chest.

"I guess not," Brooke said watching Haley get by the kissing booth. "You will work the cotton candy stand."

"Oh goody," Theresa joked before walking away.

"Let's make money ladies," Brooke shouted as people started to show up.

"Why the hell did you get me up so early?" Nathan said as they walked threw the carnival.

"The girls worked really hard on this Nathan I think that we should support them," Lucas said shaking his head at his brother.

"There's your girlfriend," Nathan said spotting Brooke.

"Not yet but she will be," Lucas said smiling as they walked up to her. "Hey pretty girl."

"What's up to the Scotts," Brooke said with a smile. Nathan looked around and didn't see Haley.

"So where's my wife Brooke?" Brooke's face dropped.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked when he saw her face.

"Shesatthekissingbooth," Brooke got out and then turned too walked away.

"What?" Nathan yelled.

"The kissing booth," Brooke said turning around.

"Brooke are you out of your mind," Nathan yelled.

"I told her no, but she went anyway," Brooke said with a pout.

"You better pray that nobody has touched her yet," Nathan said before taking off.

"I knew that was going to happen," Brooke said looking at Lucas.

"He'll get over it," Lucas said smiling at her. "You look good."

"Not now," Brooke said before walking away.

Nathan rushed threw the crowds of people looking for his wife. The thought of another man's lips on hers made him sick. He saw a long line of guys and he knew she must be at the other end of it. He ran past all the guys as he saw her sitting in the chair waiting for them start moving the line.

"Alright who's first," a girl said collecting tickets.

"Ha-ha no one," Nathan said moving past all those guys.

"To the end of the line buddy," a guy yelled.

"You need a ticket sir and you can't cut the line," the girl said blocking him.

"You don't understand she won't be kissing anyone today," Nathan said trying to get past the lady.

"Hey I paid for a kiss and damn it man I'm kissing her," a guy yelled from the middle of the line.

"Okay I'm going to start kicking everyone's ass if they don't get out of this line now. On one is kissing her and that's final," Nathan said looking at them like he wanted to kill them. Some of the guys walked away as the other's just stayed there.

"Get out of the way this girl is hot," a guy said walking up to him. Nathan threw a punch and the guy flew to the ground.

"Anyone else?" Nathan said looking at the rest of the guys. "I've got all day."

"Nathan what the hell?" Haley said walking up to him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Nathan said looking at her.

"Give the rest of us a turn we paid," a guy said watching the two of them.

"Nathan what exactly are you doing here?" Haley said folding her arms across her chest. In one quick move he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started walking as she started kicking. "Put me down Nathan!"

"No way," Nathan said as people watched him drag her off. He finally found a spot were no one was and he put her down. She looked at him and then pushed his chest hard.

"What the hell was that about?" Haley asked angrily.

"You mean selling yourself off like some whore," Nathan said frustrated.

"First of all this is for charity, and second of all I'm not a whore," Haley said looking away from him. "What the hell do you care any way, shouldn't you be worrying about your wife?"

"I am," Nathan said.

"Whatever," Haley said before starting to walk away. Nathan quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks. "What do you want?"

"I just don't want you kissing any of those guys," Nathan said looking at her.

"Why?" Haley asked looking into his blue orbs.

"Because of this," Nathan said pulling her into him as his lips crashed onto her's in an earth shattering kiss.

AN: THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS.


	8. Tell Me The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Haley****: I'm a born klutz, I almost drowned in the ball bin at chuck e. cheese.**

"Whatever," Haley said before starting to walk away. Nathan quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks. "What do you want?"

"I just don't want you kissing any of those guys," Nathan said looking at her.

"Why?" Haley asked looking into his blue orbs.

"Because of this," Nathan said pulling her into him as his lips crashed onto her's in an earth shattering kiss. As good as his lips felt on hers she pushed him off.

"Don't do that," Haley shouted before walking away. Nathan just stood there watching her fade into the crowd of people. Feeling like a complete idiot he took off and went home.

-----

"Come on Brooke," Lucas begged as he followed her around.

"Look Broody I'm working," Brooke said holding her clip board and collecting money from each booth. "Why don't you go see how Peyton's doing for me?"

"Is that really what you want?" Lucas asked looking at her like he really didn't want to leave her. Brooke looked off into the distance and saw Peyton.

"Yeah that's what I want," Brooke said before turning and walking away from him. Lucas took off in the direction of Peyton sitting on the dunking booth waiting for someone to make her fall into the water again. He waited in line and after a few minutes it was finally his turn.

"Give me your best shot Scott," Peyton teased as she watched him holding the ball looking at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked looking at her. He really didn't care that there was a line of people behind him.

"I don't know can you?" Peyton joked.

"Ha-ha smarty pants. Can you imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?" Lucas asked looking at her. She looked at him and thought about it for a moment and then closed her eyes and that's when she saw him. "Who's it gonna be Peyton?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Jake," Peyton said. "It's Jake and Jenny!"

"I thought that you would say that," Lucas said smiling.

"So what about you?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke!"

"Maybe you should go tell her that," Peyton said looking at him. He smiled before throwing the ball and making her fall into the water. Seconds later her head came out of the water as she gasped for air. "You are so dead Scott!"

"Peyton, it's for charity," Lucas said with a smile before walking away.

* * *

"Haley," Brooke shouted as she walked into Lucas's house. "Are you here?" Walking down the hall and into Lucas's bedroom she found Haley sitting on the floor crying. "Sweetie what happened?"

"He kissed me. Can you believe that?" Haley asked wiping her tears.

"Who? Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Haley said. "I just can't believe that he would do that I mean he's married. He says that he loves his wife but then he goes and kisses me and he totally freaked out because I was at the kissing booth." Brooke really didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry tutor girl," Brooke said giving her a hug. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Yes actually I think that I want to be alone right now."

"Okay," Brooke said standing up. "But when you're ready to talk give me a call and I'll be right over. I love you tutor girl!"

"I love you too Nathan," Haley said before she could stop herself. She didn't mean to say it, it just came out. "I mean Brooke! I love you too Brooke!" She said it slower making sure that it came out right.

"Goodnight," Brooke said smiling.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said as she lay down on the bed. She fell asleep later and found herself dreaming again.

* * *

"What's the big emergency?" Brooke said walking into Peyton's room and sitting on the bed. "Come on P. Sawyer," Brooke whined.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with Jake," Peyton said with a smile.

"That's great!"

"So now we can be together and he happy," Peyton said.

"I'm happy for you I really am," Brooke said giving her a hug.

"I also wanted to say that I don't have feelings for Lucas. I thought that I did but I promise that I don't. We are just friends and that's it." Brooke just nodded her head. "No Brooke please you have to believe me I don't love him like that. I know that I hurt you but you have to trust me I'm totally in love with Jake and I think I always have been. It was just so hard when he wasn't here but he's back and I want to be with him."

"I trust you Peyton I just don't know if I'm ready for Lucas again," Brooke said taking a seat.

"What do you mean you love him?"

"I know it's just a part of me thinks that he still loves you," Brooke said looking at the picture with all three of them shooting the heart.

"You're wrong," Peyton said shaking her head and taking Brooke's hand in hers. "Today he told me that when all of his dreams come true that he wants you standing next to him."

"He said that," Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah he did," Peyton said with a smile. "He loves you Brooke and that's not going to change. Now get off your ass and go get the boy you love."

"Thank you bestfriend," Brooke said giving her a hug.

"It's so good to hear you call me that again," Peyton said hugging her tight.

"Ho's over bro's," Brooke said bumping fists with her as they started laughing. "Now go get your family."

"Believe I will," Peyton said standing up.

"Let's do it," Brooke said linking arms with Peyton as they walked out of her room.

* * *

Peyton stood in front of Jake's door. She knocked and stood there waiting for him to answer. Minutes later he opened the door and stood there smiling at her.

"Peyton what are you doing here?" Jake said stepping out and closing the door.

"I wanted to tell you that," Peyton said sitting closer to him and brushing her lips across his. "That I'm in love with you!"

"Really," Jake said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

"Yes," Peyton said before kissing him again.

"I love you too," Jake said kissing her forehead as he held her close. "Would you like to have dinner with me, Jenny, and my parents?"

"I thought that you would never ask," Peyton joked as he led her into his house as they laughed.

* * *

"Is Haley still asleep?" Karen asked as she put dinner on the table.

"Yeah I just checked on her," Lucas said fixing his plate.

"Do you think that I should go wake her?" Keith asked as he sat down. "I mean we don't know if she's had anything to eat all day!"

"I'll save her some just in case she wakes up later," Karen said as they started eating. "So Lucas how was your day?"

"Alright," Lucas said shrugging his shoulders. "Brooke still won't give me another chance but I feel like she's going to cave any minute now."

"Patience is a virtue," Keith said chuckling. "Look how long it took me to get your mother."

"Man I hope it doesn't take that long," Lucas said laughing with Keith as Karen just glared at them. "I'm sorry but the man did have to wait a long time."

"It was worth the wait," Keith said smiling.

"Yes it was," Karen said smiling back.

"Would you two get a room," Lucas said looking down at his plate.

* * *

Haley heard Lucas and his family laughing from the kitchen. Putting on her shoes she snuck out of his room door and headed for Peyton's. She needed someone to talk to. She remembered that Peyton said that she could come over anytime and just walk in. Haley did just that and went straight up stairs just like she was told. She found Peyton's room empty. She looked around at the artwork and found one of her. Her eyes were huge and inside them you could see a small version of her wanting to get out. The girl could draw. Next to it was a picture of two hands with wedding bands holding each other with the saying sometimes they come back. This had to be for Nathan and his wife Haley thought.

"Haley?" Peyton said walking into her room to find the girl looking at her walls.

"God Peyton you scared the crap out of me," Haley said holding a hand over her heart.

"Sorry," Peyton said walking further into her room as Haley took a seat on the bed. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to get out of the house," Haley said still looking around. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because me and Jake are together," Peyton said. "I just left his house. We had dinner with his parents."

"That's so great," Haley said smiling.

"So want to tell me why you're really here?" Peyton said taking a seat next to her.

"Okay," Haley said. "I keep having this dream where me and Lucas are talking about London but today when I went to sleep I was in a car and I was talking to a guy about having to tell him something."

"Then you wake up?" Peyton asked.

"Actually the last thing I say is Nathan look out," Haley said searching Peyton's eyes for answers. "Why was I riding with Nathan the day of the accident?"

"I think that you should talk to him about that," Peyton said. She wanted to tell Haley the truth but it wasn't her place.

"I know that you know something that I don't," Haley said. "Everyone is hiding something from me. Don't you think that I'm in the dark enough? I just want to remember."

"Just go talk to Nathan!"

"Fine I will," Haley said getting up and storming out of the room.

AN: Please review.


	9. Sexual Healing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Judge****: Mr. Foreman, how say you?  
****Foreman****: We find Peter Griffin guilty of murder in the first degree.  
****Peter****: Oh no!  
****Bruce****: Oh no!  
****Brian****: Oh no!  
****Meg****: Oh no!  
****Chris****: Oh No!  
****Kool-Aid Guy**_**(Crashes through courtroom wall)**_** Oh yeaaaah!  
**_**(slowly backs out)**_**  
****Judge****: Okay, can I ask everyone to please stop saying "Oh no" in this courtroom? Cause the fing Kool-Aid Guy's gonna keep showin' up. Thank you.**

**Prosecutor****: Mr. Griffin, do you drink?  
****Peter****: I plead the fifth of Jack. Haha, no, no I'm joking, yes I drink.  
****Prosecutor****: And have you ever struck your wife?  
****Peter****: Only in front of the kids to assert my status as dominant male of the pride.  
****Prosecutor****: Are you a violent man?  
****Peter**_**(rolling up his sleves)**_** What are you, a wise guy? Cause I know how to deal with wise guys.  
****Prosecutor****: No further questions.  
****Peter****: You son of a bitch. If I had a gun on a boat I'd shoot you.**

**Sexual Healing**

Haley walked down the streets of Tree Hill going to Nathan's. She had remembered Brooke saying that she lived next door to Nathan so that's where she was headed. She needed answers now and no one would give them to her. They were hiding something from her and she just wanted to know what it was. Didn't she have that right? She was already in the dark enough as it was, they should be telling her every possible thing that they could to help her remember.

Why was she with Nathan the day of the accident? Was she the reason Nathan's wife left? Was there something between her and Nathan? These questions's plagued her mind as she felt the wind picking up. Sure she knew that she had feelings for Nathan but she would never do anything with a married man. Sure she didn't know anything about her past but she was sure that she wouldn't do that. Finally making it to the apartments that Brooke lived in she made her way to the right door.

Walking passed Brooke's door she saw a red head women standing in the one she assumed was Nathan's.

"Haley?" Rachel said trying to see if that was really her. She had been standing in front of his door for the last hour trying to figure out what to say to him. She had to tell him how sorry she was for everything.

"I'm sorry do I…..?"

"Before you say anything I need to just get this out. I know that I'm the last person that you wanted to talk too but I just have to tell you how sorry I am," Rachel said. Haley looked on listening to the girl who really looked sincere in her words. Haley didn't know who she was but she was sure that the girl knew her somehow.

"I shouldn't have ruined your wedding like I did. I was just so hurt that Cooper didn't want me and I just wanted to make him pay so I got drunk and stole the limo. I really didn't mean for it to get out of hand like it did, and I didn't think that when I pulled the wheel that all of those things would have happened. I'll never forgive my self for what I did, and if I would have known that you were pregnant….I'm just so sorry."

Haley let the girls words sink in as she just stared at her. It was her wedding day, she was pregnant. Rachel watched Haley just stand there. She did what she wanted to do tell them that she was sorry now it was time for her to start over. Turning around she took off walking back to her car only stopping once and saying the last thing that she needed to say.

"You and Nathan would have been great parents," Rachel said before getting in her car and driving off.

Tears started to well in Haley's eyes as she just stood there shaking her head. She couldn't be Nathan's wife. This couldn't be happening. Everything made sense, everything was just so clear now. This is what everyone was hiding from her. She was Nathan's wife, and they were going to have a baby.

Moving her hand over her stomach she felt her hot tears fall down her face. Walking in front of the door she picked up the welcome matt and found a spare key.

She didn't have to knock it was her house after all. Opening the door she walked into the apartment. The first thing that she noticed was the painting on the wall. It was definitely Peyton's work. Taking a closer look she realized that it was the London Bridge, where she and Nathan must have been going on their honeymoon.

This was just all so much for her to take it at once. Her head was spinning and she just didn't know what to think.

Sitting on the bench at the river court listening to Nathan talk about his wife like that she wished that it was her he was talking about and turns out it was. He was saying all those wonderful things about her.

No wonder he was so hurt and depressed, she didn't remember him, and she didn't remember anything.

Everyone lied to her, all of the people that she thought cared about her lied.

Jumping as she heard Nathan's voice she started walking down the hall to the bedroom. Slightly opening the door she saw that he was sleeping on the floor. The bed was perfectly made and yet he was laid out on the floor with not so much as a pillow.

"Haley!" She heard him say in his sleep. "Haley wake up please!" Tears only started to fall more hearing his desperate voice. Even if she had woken up out of the coma really she still was asleep. In the dark about her past, about her whole life.

Walking back into the living room she looked at the painting again. Her head was still spinning and she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

Closing her eyes she started talking to herself. "Please remember, please remember." She kept saying it to herself wishing that it would come true.

"Baby?" Nathan said standing in his hallway looking at his wife in tears. "Hales what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She looked at him in shock, he was no longer just Nathan, he was apparently her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Haley said suddenly feeling angry at him. Looking at the anger in her face he knew that she knew about their marriage.

"I wanted to, I did but the doctors said that we shouldn't tell you," Nathan said watching her body tense up as he walked closer to her.

"I had a right to know that I was your wife Nathan," Haley said raising her voice. "You should have told me the truth."

"I know," Nathan said. He heard it in her voice how sad and hurt she was.

"No you lied, just like everyone else," Haley said yelling. "Were you ever going to tell me that I was pregnant? Huh Nathan?"

"Yes," Nathan said as his eyes started to water.

"This can't be happening," Haley said holding her hands over her face.

"I know," Nathan said moving closer and picking up her hand.

"I know," he said again pulling her into him as his lips landed on hers in a soaring kiss. This time she didn't pull away. Picking her up, he walked them to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt lifting it off. "God I missed you so much!" He laid down on top of her as he brought his mouth to her neck and started sucking on the spot that he knew she loved.

"N…Nathan," Haley said moaning his name, as her tiny hands moved up and down his back.

"Baby please just let me show you how much I love you," Nathan said huskily in her ear before sucking on her pulse point as her body started to grind against his. Moving his hands down without even looking he unbuttoned the jeans she was wearing. Picking up his head he moved back taking the jeans off of her as she watched him.

Moving his head back down his lips landed on her stomach as he placed butterfly kisses up and down as he listened to her moan making him harder then he thought was possible.

She felt a burning sensation building in the pit of her stomach as his mouth covered every inch of her body. Her hands were holding his shoulders tight as his lips finally found hers and he kissed her so hard that she was sure that she would never forget it.

"It's been so long baby," Nathan said moving her hands over her head and holding them in place to where she couldn't move them. He brought his other hand down to her panties pushing them off as best as he could with one hand. Letting go of her hands he removed his shorts, leaving him in nothing as he laid on top of her again. Her hands never moved from the spot that he left them in.

She felt the heat between her legs becoming unbearable as he started kissing her again. Grinding herself harder into him hoping that he would give her what she wanted worked. In one quick move he was buried deep inside of her as his head rested on the side of her neck. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to say like this forever.

He felt her lips softly kiss his shoulder and he had to hold himself very still so that it wouldn't be over.

He started moving slowly inside of her as he heard her soft moans. Picking up his face he kissed her lips wanting to taste her. "I love you!" He kissed her again as he started moving faster inside of her. Her screams of pleasure alone were making him want to release himself inside of her but it had always been this way between them, and he was used to it.

Haley felt like she was on cloud nine as he thrusted harder inside of her causing an explosion inside of her as she rode the waves of pleasure, with Nathan chanting her name as he hit his high point with her. He didn't stop until everything had left his body. Not removing himself from her he just laid there kissing her until they fell asleep together.

AN: Okay so this story only has like one chapter left, please review.


	10. My Happy Ending

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Gossip Girl****: Here's an inside tip, Little J. The faster you rise, the harder you fall. Hope that Hello Kitty sleeping bag doubles as a parachute.**

_**(as Dan and Serena are about to kiss)**_**  
****Serena****: There's something vibrating in your pocket, and I really hope it's your phone.**

_**My Happy Ending**_

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Lucas bent his head down smiling as he saw Brooke's sparkly eyes.

"Make it a good one Broody," Brooke said right before his lips captured hers. Everyone cheered as Lucas and Brooke finally tied the knot.

"Ewe Uncle Luke," Jamie said hitting his Uncle on the leg. The four year old boy looked on as he saw his mom giving him a warning look, as his father took his hand and pulled him back.

"Shut up dummy," Lilly said glaring at him from in front of Haley.

"Sorry buddy," Lucas said as him and Brooke started walking down the aisle.

"Why do people get married daddy?" Jamie asked as him and his parents followed Brooke and Lucas to the reception.

"So the whole world will know that they love each other," Nathan said smiling at his wife.

"Is that why you and mommy got married?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah it is baby," Haley said picking him up. They walked into the where they were standing right by the table that they had been assigned too.

"It was destiny," Nathan said winking at Haley.

"Mommy can I go play with Jenny?" Jamie asked pointing to the little blonde headed girl as Peyton was bending down and fixing her dress.

"Sure baby," Haley said placing him down. Nathan held her hand in his as they watched their son.

It had been five years since that night Haley had found out that she was Nathan's wife. That night they made love and nine months later James Lucas Scott was born. Haley was so happy to be a mother, and a wife.

She and Nathan went to Duke together where they raised their son. One year after having Jamie Haley's memories started to come back to her and before she knew it she remembered everything about her life. She graduated from Duke the top of her class with a teaching degree and was now teaching at Tree Hill High. Nathan got into real estate and started coaching the Ravens helping Whitey out.

Brooke and Lucas went to NYU together. Their junior year he proposed after one of her fashion shows and she gladly accepted. They decided to wait until school was over to wed and that's exactly what they had done. Brooke became a fashion icon in every major city. She was a house hold name and she loved being in the spot light. Lucas became a famous writer and three of his four books were best sellers. They moved back to Tree Hill to be closer to their family.

Jake and Peyton on the other hand weren't so slow with the whole marriage thing. The night of graduation they called everyone over to Tric where they were married. They stayed in Tree Hill both going to community college and raising Jenny. Peyton bought Tric from Karen and she booked as many good bands that she can. Jake on the other hand got into producing music and now has his own record label.

"Luke kiss me so I can go play with Jamie and Jenny," Lilly said pouting at her older brother.

"Lilly," Lucas said picking her up and kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you for being the flower girl."

"Please Lukey," Lilly said wiggling her way out of his arms.

"Alright," Lucas said placing her down and watching as she ran off to his two godchildren.

"So Broody you want one of those?" Brooke said as Peyton and Haley started to laugh.

"One?" Lucas said smiling. "I was thinking that we could have like a dozen." Nathan and Jake just busted out laughing as Brooke's eyes went wide.

"As in twelve," Brooke said counting on her fingers. "Twelve kids. Like a dozen of eggs."

"Alright maybe four or five," Lucas said pulling her in for a hug.

"I don't think that I can give birth to twelve children Broody," Brooke said.

"You won't be able to handle it," Haley said smiling as Brooke hit her arm.

"Tutor mom," Brooke whined. "Please don't scare me."

"You can handle it," Karen said smiling as she gave Brooke a hug. Brooke stuck out her tongue at Haley.

"May I have this dance?" Lucas said holding out his hand for her to take.

"Isn't he the best husband," Brooke said to the ladies as she followed him to the dance floor. Mouth started to play a soft song as everyone watched them dance their first dance as husband and wife. Nathan looked at his wife who was currently smiling at her two best friends.

"You remember our wedding baby?" Nathan asked.

"How could I forget," Haley said winking at him. "It was perfect!"

"Which one?" Nathan asked as they both started to laugh.

"Both," Haley said smiling. "Except for the whole accident thing and me not remembering you."

"Yeah well there's that," Nathan said leaning in to kiss her. "Let's go show these two how it's done." Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his, dragging her to the dance floor. Moving in slow circles Haley watched as Jake and Peyton did the same.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," Haley said looking around at how happy all of their family and friends were.

"Me too," Nathan said smiling.

"Oh look how cute," Haley said when she saw James and Lilly dancing. All the grown ups stopped and watched the two kids.

"That's my boy," Nathan said watching his son.

"Nathan," Haley said hitting him in the side. Turning her attention back to her son she winked at him as everyone went back to dancing.

Hours later everyone was sitting around Lucas and Brooke before they left for their honeymoon.

"So I packed as much naughty and dirty stuff as I could fit into the suitcase," Brooke told Peyton.

"Hey kids over here," Haley said pointing to James sitting on her lap.

"Mommy what does Aunt Brooke mean?" James asked looking up at her with those blue eyes that reminded her of his father.

"Nothing Jamie," Nathan said glaring at Brooke who put her hand over her mouth.

"Nice job baby," Lucas said as him and Jake started laughing.

"You might want to rethink the top of discussion," Peyton said before everyone started laughing again.

"Okay so do you remember what I told you?" Lilly said looking at Lucas.

"Yes I remember," Lucas said kissing her hand.

"She's going to need to hear you say it Luke," Keith said smiling at his daughter, as Karen stood there waiting for Lucas to say it. Lilly looked at his sister as she nodded her head.

"Okay, okay," Lucas said shaking his head. "Even though I will be gone for two weeks I promise that once I get back I will bring you the best present ever." Lucas said exactly what she had told him too six days ago.

"Just so were on the same page," Lilly said kissing his cheek and jumping off of his lap and walking over to her parents.

"I remember when Jenny was like that," Peyton said looking at her daughter.

"Mom I wasn't like that," Jenny said with a pout.

"Sure you weren't sweetie," Jake said rolling his eyes at his daughter.

"Two weeks away from you people will do us some good," Brooke said. Everyone glared at her.

"We'll miss you too Tigger," Haley said as Mouth waved signaling that the limo was ready to go. Everyone walked outside of the building to wave the newlyweds off.

"We love you all," Lucas said before getting in the limo as everyone waved them off. Nathan picked up his son and took Haley's hand in his.

"You ready to go home buddy?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah the games on and we just have to watch it," James said. Nathan started to laugh at James, he reminded him of Haley so much it was crazy how much alike they were.

"Yes daddy we just have to watch it," Haley said mockingly.

"See daddy," James said pointing to his mom. "This is why she can't watch it with us."

"I know pal," Nathan said sticking out his tongue at his wife.

"Hundred bucks says she pregnant by the time they get back," Jake said to Nathan as they walked to the car.

"I'll take that action," Haley said smirking at the boys. Nathan looked at his wife questionably.

"Hales do you know something?" Nathan asked.

"Who me," Haley said playing innocent. "Why I don't know anything."

"Yes she does daddy," James said. "She's doing that thing with her eyes." James said pointing at her face.

"What do you know Hales?" Jake said watching as her and Peyton started to laugh.

"I'll never tell," Haley said.

"Peyton?" Jake said looking at his wife.

"My lips are sealed," Peyton said.

"Let's get her," James told his dad in his ear. Nathan nodded his head as he took off running towards Haley with Jamie in his arms.

"Nathan don't," Haley said running away from them.

"Not until you tell us what we want to hear," Nathan said placing James down as they both started chasing her. A few seconds later they had her on the grass tickling her.

"Please…..stop….Jamie," Haley squealed out.

"Not until you surrender," James said laughing.

"Okay," Haley yelled. "I'll tell you what you want to know." Both boys stopped tickling her as they looked on. She never gave up this easily.

"Really?" Nathan asked confused. Finally catching her breath she smiled.

"Nope," Haley said jumping up and taking off.

"Dad you let her get away," James said laughing.

"She tricked us Jamie. Mommy's a sneaky woman," Nathan said watching Haley make it to the car.

"When we get home she won't have anywhere to run," James said as they walked to the car.

"That's my boy," Nathan said as they walked up to the car.

"You'll be making your own dinner if you try anything," Haley said sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Sorry daddy but you're a bad cook," James said as his father buckled him in. "I'm going to leave you alone mommy."

"Good choice baby," Haley said handing James his cup of juice.

"Trader," Nathan said laughing.

"At least I'll be a trader that has a good dinner," James said sticking out his tongue.

"So what are we having mommy," Nathan said sarcastically as he got in the front seat.

"I'll be making Jamie's favorite tonight," Haley said firmly.

"Yes," James said from the backseat.

"Are you sure that you're not making your favorite food?" Nathan asked smiling.

"Hey just because we both have the same favorite meal isn't my fault," Haley said holding up her hands.

"I'll bet," Nathan said laughing.

"Hey it's the food of the gods," James said repeating his mother's words.

"So I've been told," Nathan said smiling at his wife and son.

The End

AN: Please review!


End file.
